


Decepticon Dare Club

by EHSparkwoman



Series: Decepticons Doing Dares [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dare, Dare Club, F/M, Humor, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a suggestion from Knock Out; a few Decepticons start up a Dare Club, with the intentions of humiliating each other! Some OOCness done intentionally (for the sake of humor). Set in an AU during Season 2 (Due to the make-up of the Decepticon team).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss and the Streaker!

**Author's Note:**

> The Decepticons in the club may seem out character a lot; but it is done for comedic reasons! Also this is an AU; because of the mechs (and femme) on the Decepticon team, set some time during season 2. If text is written _like this_ then a character is thinking what is written. Some Cybertronian time units you might need: nanoklik = 1 second, breem = 8.3 minutes, solar cycle = 1 day.

To anyone observing the goings on aboard the Nemesis, it might have looked like a normal day. The only thing slightly unusual was the fact that both the second in command and one of Megatron’s more loyal jets were both in the Med-bay. However, neither of them appeared to be injured and they seemed to be waiting for someone.

“Where is he?” Dreadwing asked.

“How should I know? He is the medic; so he should be in Med-bay.” Starscream answered, with more than a hint of sarcasm. Just after this, the mech they were waiting for walked calmly through the doors, as if completely unaware that they were waiting for him.

“Good to see you both here.”

“This is where you told us to meet, Knock Out; why else would be in here?” Starscream quipped.

“In your case Starscream, getting fixed up for the umpteenth time!” Knock Out retaliated, and Starscream quickly got annoyed.

“This was your idea as well; surely you need to explain what we agreed to?” Dreadwing hoped this wasn’t going to get too nasty.

“What you agreed to is being dared to do something by someone else; and having to carry it out.” Knock Out explained.

“Who goes first?” Starscream silently hoped it wasn’t him. Knock Out held up what looked like a bucket with three wires sticking out of the top.

“Whoever gets the shortest wire gets dared. The mech who gets the longest can dare him!” Knock Out had a few ideas in mind. All of them grabbed a wire and pulled it out of the bucket. They held the wires next to each other’s and Knock Out smirked, realising who got the shortest one.

“No! I won’t do this! You fixed it!”

“If that were the case Starscream, I would have got the longest wire.” Starscream looked back at the other wires and saw the longest was held by…

“Dreadwing? You get to tell me what to do?”

“Yes, Starscream and I know just the thing…” Dreadwing paused for effect.

“I heard recently you’d had a falling out with Airachnid, this true?”

“That glitch tied me up in her webbing and tried to leave me behind in the Harbinger!”

“That wasn’t recent, that was a while ago. You two still haven’t made up from that?”

“No Knock Out, we haven’t.”

“In that case, you’d better apologize to her.” Starscream looked shocked by what Dreadwing was suggesting; why should he apologize to Airachnid when it’s her fault?

“And I believe the humans say ‘kiss and make-up’.” Dreadwing was trying not to start laughing; Starscream looked repulsed by that idea.

“Give whatever you want in means of an apology but… I dare you to kiss Airachnid!”

“I hope I never get dared by you; if you can come up with dares that nasty!” Knock Out thought he was very lucky.

“Never! I hate the glitch!”

“You agreed to this Starscream; you knew what it would entail.” Dreadwing told him.

“The only thing at risk is your dignity, but Lord Megatron would have beaten all of that out of you!” Knock Out quipped. Starscream growled in response; he still had some of his dignity, or he’d be running around the Nemesis without any armour on.

“Fine, I’ll do it! But if she asks, I’m saying you dared me!” Starscream pointed at Dreadwing.

“Starscream, the first rule of Dare Club is…” Knock Out paused; hoping Starscream would say it.

“If anyone asks you why you are doing that, you can’t say ‘Because I was dared to.’” Dreadwing smugly answered. Starscream seemed to get the idea and stalked angrily towards the door. _I wonder where that wretch is hiding… Ugh! I can’t believe I agreed to this…_ Starscream thought to himself.

“I can track him using the security footage; so we can see the moment he makes a complete fool of himself!” Knock Out told Dreadwing. They both then started following Starscream using the security footage.

XxX

It didn’t take Starscream long to find Airachnid; she was busy doing what she normally did around this time of day, training the Insecticons. It appeared that the training session was over; as the Insecticons were now filing out along the corridor. Starscream walked into the training room as calmly as possible.

“Hello Airachnid.” She spun around and hissed.

“What are you doing here Starscream?”

“I’ve… err been looking for you…” Starscream hated how nervous his voice sounded.

“Well, you found me; now are you going to stand there like a fool or are you done?” Airachnid answered smugly and pale blue rushed into Starscream’s cheeks.

“Err… I’ve come to apologize to you…” Starscream wished he wasn’t blushing like a sparkling with a first crush. Airachnid looked shocked.

“Apologize? You? Don’t make me laugh!”

“I’m sorry for being nasty to you for all of this time. I… err should have forgiven you sooner…” _So he was serious._ Airachnid thought.

“Right then, you’ve said you’re sorry…” _And sounded rather convincing in doing so._ She added silently.

“So are you done now?” She was trying to sound like she didn’t care.

“No actually, I’d like to make it up to you.” Starscream now adopted a more confident stance.

“And how do you intend to do this?” Airachnid asked.

“I need you to promise something first…” Starscream now sounded nervous again.

“What’s that?”

“That you won’t attack me while I’m making it up to you…” Starscream didn’t think she’d agree to this.

“Fine. And now I’ll ask you again; how do you intend to do this?” Airachnid told him, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Like this.” He then walked forward and slid his arms around Airachnid, who already didn’t like this. Starscream pushed his lips against hers before she could change her mind. Airachnid was shocked. _Wait, Starscream likes me? That would explain why he was blushing!_ She felt something rubbing against her lips and opened her mouth to allow it access, after realising what it was. She felt his tongue stroking the sides of her mouth for a few nanokliks, before it slid back out again. Starscream moved his head back and Airachnid saw his cheeks were pale blue again. Starscream ran off before she could say anything. Airachnid had only one thought. _That mech can kiss!_

XxX

Starscream quietly snuck back towards the Med-bay; hoping that they wouldn’t say anything, other than ‘did you do the dare?’ He went through the door and was promptly greeted by Dreadwing.

“Hello Starscream.” He said in exactly the same tone Starscream used.

“You only had to give her a peck on the cheek you know, you didn’t have to do that.” Knock Out said, before bringing up an image on the computer screen. The image showed Starscream cuddling Airachnid, with their lips firmly pressed together.

“H-how did you get that?” Starscream asked nervously, his cheeks turning blue for the third time that solar cycle.

“This? Oh, this is from the security footage in the training room.” Dreadwing answered.

“And judging by the fact Breakdown is asking me if I knew you had the hots for Airachnid; I would assume that the Nemesis’ grapevine is as efficient as ever.” Knock Out told Starscream, who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“Moving on then, Starscream, I believe it is your turn to dare someone.” Dreadwing said and Starscream regained his composure.

“Right then, Knock Out I had an interesting thought when you mentioned about my dignity…”

“Or lack thereof.” Knock Out quipped back.

“And the thought was that if I had no dignity left I’d be running around the Nemesis without any armour on.” Starscream continued on, unperturbed be the quip. Knock Out looked nervous; he had an idea what Starscream was going to ask him to do.

“I dare you to run around the Nemesis without a single piece of armour to cover your protoform!”

“What!? You expect me to remove all of my armour, just like that?” Knock Out didn’t like the sound of that.

“Are your audios malfunctioning? I’m sure you heard me!” Starscream smugly said. Knock Out sighed and reluctantly started removing his armour, until only one piece remained. He started to walk towards the door before Starscream stopped him.

“Ah, ah, ah. What part of all of your armour did you not get?”

“Obviously the ‘all’ part Starscream.” Dreadwing sounded amused.

“What?! Oh! Alright fine! But you’d better not look…”

“Why would that be Knock Out?” Starscream asked amusedly.

“Never mind… Do I have to stay out there for the rest of today or…?”

“About a breem should do it.” Starscream told him.

“Then don’t look!” Knock Out crossly shouted at both of the other two mechs, who then turned and faced the other way. A few nanokliks later, they heard a clang as metal hit the floor and then the sound of Knock Out running towards the door. Both of them turned around to see if he’d disappeared. On seeing he had, they quietly locked the door; setting an internal timer for a breem.

“We followed you on here, using the security footage; we can follow Knock Out like that too.” Dreadwing explained, before looking through the security footage for one naked medic…

XxX

Knock Out, meanwhile, was trying to walk through the corridors like there was nothing strange happening. However, this would have been much easier if he didn’t see optics everywhere, or shadows that looked like Airachnid. About an eighth of the way through the time, was when Knock Out did meet someone he would have preferred not to. A pair of Vehicons had just walked out of one of the storerooms, and had ended up spotting him. _Oh no!_ Knock Out thought. _Why’d I have to find Vehicons? Now everyone on the Nemesis will know! I suppose I might be able to talk to them…_

“Err… Hello there. What are you doing here?” Knock Out was sure he saw one of the Vehicons optic bands flicker, before they collapsed. He could hear the other one muttering into his com-link, so Knock Out made a sound like he was clearing his throat. The Vehicon turned to look.

“Care to explain his reaction?” Knock Out pointed at the Vehicon now lying on the ground.

“Oh, he _really_ likes you, sir.” The Vehicon answered, before walking off in the same way Knock Out had been going. Knock Out continued to walk that way; unaware of what was waiting for him a few hallways down. After a bit of walking along the corridors, Knock Out was sure he heard chattering coming from around the next corner.

“I heard from one of the mechs on duty that our favourite high ranking officer is walking around the corridors!” An overly happy sounding Vehicon told the others.

“So?” Another one answered, sounding bored.

“He also said something about this officer’s length.”

“What do you mean…? Oh…” This Vehicon sounded annoyed then disgusted and he walked off; hoping that this officer didn’t show up.

“So…” An interested sounding Vehicon asked.

“So what?” The first one asked.

“How big is he?” Knock Out was beginning to dislike this conversation.

“What are all of you doing here?” The Vehicons all jumped and then looked around. They saw who was speaking to them. Some of them walked off but a few of them were still stood there. All of their optic bands flickered before all of them collapsed. _That was weird._ Knock Out thought, continuing to walk along the corridors. He had just about a quarter of a breem left before he could go back, when he met someone that looked familiar.

“So the Vehicons weren’t wrong; there is a mech wandering the halls in his protoform!” Knock Out turned around and ran back towards Med-bay as fast as his legs could carry him. _It had to be her!_ He thought. _I wonder what spooked him…_ Airachnid thought, slowly beginning to follow him.

Just over a quarter of a breem later, Knock Out opened the door to Med-bay and darted inside, standing with his back pressed against the door.

“You are very lucky; we’d only just removed the lock!” Starscream didn’t even try to hide that he was looking.

“Airachnid saw me!” Knock Out blurted out and instantly regretted it.

“We saw that; why did you take off like a rocket after that?” Starscream asked amusedly.

“Do you have the hots for her too?” Dreadwing asked and Starscream started sniggering.

“You can’t laugh at me Starscream; you put your tongue down her throat!” Knock Out answered. Just at that point they heard a banging on the door. Knock Out backed away from the door and motioned for the others to stay quiet. The banging on the door however didn’t cease and it was sounding more persistent.

“Scrap.” All three of them said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blush rushing to their cheeks is blue because their ‘blood’ is blue. And oh Primus! Somebody seems to have caught them! Is this going to be it for the Dare Club already? You’ll just have to wait and see!


	2. The Bomber and the Thief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Cybertronian time units you might need: joor = 6 hours, klik = 1.2 minutes, nanoklik = 1 second, breem = 8.3 minutes.

“Starscream, you get the door…” Knock Out now had his hands covering himself up. Starscream walked to the door and opened it up.

“A-Airachnid? What are you doing here?” His cheek’s turned blue; he’d properly kissed her not a joor ago.

“Looking for the medic, I have a question to ask.” Airachnid walked in and spotted him.

“Why were you running through the corridors in your protoform?” She asked. _Because the Screamer dared me to._ Knock Out thought; he couldn’t say that aloud!

“I can’t answer that!” Knock Out answered.

“You did it because one of these two dared you; and you dared Starscream to kiss me, I’ll bet!” Airachnid sounded cross.

“…How did you figure that out?” Dreadwing was shocked.

“I’m not stupid; both of you wouldn’t risk your dignity like that!”

“In that case I have one question.” Knock Out told her.

“Would you like to join us?” Airachnid didn’t look annoyed, which surprised them.

“And make a fool of myself?” She queried.

“And of the rest of us!” Starscream tried to assure her.

“I get to make fools out of you? Fine! And I have a question Knock Out.”

“Right.” Knock Out answered with anticipation.

“Why are you covering that? I got an optic full in the corridors!” His cheeks lit up bright blue.

“And, on my way here, I passed more than a few Vehicons and a couple of Insecticons _knocked out_ in the corridors.” Airachnid said and the other two mechs started laughing at how embarrassed Knock Out was getting.

“It’s my turn to dare someone now! And that someone will be you Airachnid!” It didn’t escape Airachnid’s notice that he’d stopped covering his parts up.

“I know you are good at sneaking around; and I also know that Breakdown’s door is never locked.” Knock Out paused and hoped that she wouldn’t say anything.

“So I dare you to sneak into Breakdown’s room and steal one of his most prized possessions!” He said smugly.

“How? What if he’s in there?” She sounded worried now.

“Find a way to shift him then!”

“Use your processor Airachnid!” Starscream and Dreadwing had stopped laughing at Knock Out now; they didn’t want an evil dare from him later. Airachnid hissed and stormed out of the door. _I’ll just have to plot some really nasty dares for them on the way…_

XxX

Airachnid was now stood outside the door she’d been informed was Breakdown’s. _I’d better knock, just in case there is any one in there…_ She thought before tapping her fist on the door and waiting. When no one came to the door, she pushed the switch to open it and was surprised when the door slid open. She saw quite a lot of places to hide something precious. _I don’t imagine he’d keep something like his most prized possession in any of those drawers. I’d say he’d keep it the same place I keep my diary._ Airachnid walked towards the berth and lifted up the pillow. She found a datapad under where the pillow was and was happy. _Looks like he does! I wonder what’s on this…_ Airachnid found that there was only one file on it; an image. She quickly looked to check there was no one around and then loaded the image. What it was of shocked her. Breakdown was stood with two mechs she didn’t know; one yellow and blue and the other green and yellow. She did however recognise the other two, and realised what the image was of. _Breakdown was in the Wreckers!?_ Airachnid almost couldn’t believe it. She closed the full view and put the datapad in subspace; she didn’t want to be caught with the evidence in hand! She walked outside after doing this and shut the door. It didn’t take long for her to find trouble.

“Airachnid, what are you doing here?” A Vehicon asked her.

“Can’t a femme walk around here?”

“It’s not that; you just came from near Breakdown’s room, so I wondered if you were looking for him.” The Vehicon sounded less nervous than it should have been.

“No! I wasn’t! I’m… just heading for the Med-bay.” Airachnid answered, unable to think up anything better.

“Are you going to see if Knock Out’s realised yet?” The Vehicon now sounded mischievous.

“Realised what?”

“That he hasn’t got any armour on! The other femmes showed me the pictures they got. He’s hot!” Airachnid now realised this was one of the Vehicon femmes.

“I’d better be going; I’ll talk to you lot later though.”

“OK, see you later. If Knock Out still hasn’t realised; get a shot for us!” The Vehicon said before walking off along the corridor. Airachnid now continued back towards Med-bay.

XxX

Airachnid strolled back through the Med-bay doors as if she was in charge. She couldn’t help noticing that Knock Out had put his armour back on.

“So?” Starscream asked.

“So what?” Airachnid asked back with an amused tone to her voice.

“Did you steal the datapad?” Knock Out hoped she wouldn’t ask how he knew. Airachnid reached into subspace and pulled out a datapad.

“Was there ever any doubt?” She replied smugly.

“How do we know that’s not just any old datapad?” Starscream was suspicious.

“I’ll have a look at the contents.”

“Why you Knock Out?” Dreadwing had an idea as to why, but didn’t want to voice it.

“Because I know what Breakdown’s most prized possession is; like he knows what mine is.” He told them and they stared at him in shock.

“What? We are friends you know!”

“Right then…” Airachnid said, before handing Knock Out the datapad. He had a look at what was on the datapad and then handed it back with a smirk.

“It’s your turn to dare someone now; and there is only one mech left!” Starscream pointed at Dreadwing.

“Aw, but I had the most evil dare thought up for both of you…” Both Knock Out and Starscream looked nervous and Airachnid laughed.

“But I have one for Dreadwing too.” She amusedly answered and she tried not to laugh at their sighs of relief.

“He is going to prove his loyalty…”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Dreadwing hadn’t realised she had paused and was surprised when she said.

“Which should be to the Dare Club. Am I right?” Airachnid turned to Knock Out, hoping for an answer.

“That is correct.”

“Dreadwing, I dare you to throw slime balloons at Megatron during his next speech!” Dreadwing couldn’t believe it.

“If I get caught…”

“Oh, is Megatron’s fan-mech afraid of getting in trouble with his idol?” Starscream asked mockingly. Knock Out was thinking anxiously. _If she came up with that dare for Dreadwing; I’d hate to find out what she has planned for me!_

“Fine, I’ll do it, where can I find slime balloons?” Dreadwing asked her.

“I have some balloon-type things you can fill with slime; and I’m sure Knock Out knows how to make it!” Airachnid answered disbelievingly, she couldn’t believe Dreadwing had agreed!

XxX

The group were now stood about with the other high ranking officers. Dreadwing had three slime balloons to throw while Megatron was giving his speech. He was stood towards the right of the group, beside Soundwave and his twin. Starscream and Knock Out had wisely decided to stand over on the other side; they had the reputation for pulling pranks during speeches. Airachnid stood beside them, next to Breakdown. All of the Vehicons were behind the higher ranks and the Insecticons, behind the Vehicons. Airachnid quietly stood beside Breakdown, hoping he didn’t notice her nervousness around him. She’d put the datapad back on the way to the bridge; but she still thought he might have noticed it missing, and start asking questions.

While she was busy worrying, Megatron had started speaking. Airachnid wasn’t paying much attention to what he was saying; she was more interested in Dreadwing. He had reached into subspace and was now holding a slime balloon. He took careful aim and threw the balloon. It hit Megatron right in the centre of his chest plate. He paused in his speech and angrily glared at the officers in front of him.

“Which of you threw that?” He shouted. He had an idea. He looked around the officers and saw all of them to his right grinning, like they were trying not to laugh. Dreadwing and Skyquake both looked shocked and Soundwave was stood as quiet as ever.

“If I find out which of you is throwing these, you _will_ be punished!” Megatron threatened them. He then began his speech where he left off. Dreadwing then heard three pings, telling him he had three com messages. The first two both said ‘Good shot!’ but the third one, from Airachnid, said ‘Aim for the head!’ Dreadwing thought this would be a very bad idea; but thought he had to do it, since Airachnid dared him in the first place. He took a couple of steps back and a small sidestep to the left. He got another slime balloon from subspace and waited. A few kliks later Megatron began walking back and forward along the area where he was stood. Dreadwing waited until Megatron turned away from him and threw the slime balloon. It collided with the back of Megatron’s head this time. Even though Megatron was facing him; he still glared at Starscream. He was certain that Seeker was behind this somehow…

“You don’t really believe that _I_ threw that do you?” Starscream asked in disbelief.

“Who else could it have been…?” At this point Megatron shuddered; some of the slime had slid under his armour and was running down the centre of his back.

“That hit the back of your head, which is facing _away_ from me. Even _I_ couldn’t have pulled that throw off!” Starscream insisted. Megatron seemed to agree with him for once and looked around at the higher ranking officers. The four on the right looked like they were stifling giggles; he was still shivering from the slime. Dreadwing and Skyquake now had small smiles on their faces; indicating they now thought this was funny. Soundwave was still stood there quietly. Megatron shook his head and began talking again, still pacing back and forth along the area. Dreadwing again had three com messages. The first said ‘Great shot! I think Breakdown might be enjoying this!’ The second read ‘I’m recording the next one!’ The third one was again from Airachnid, but this time read ‘Nice one!’ Dreadwing didn’t seem as nervous now. He just had to wait for the right time.

A few more kliks later, Dreadwing noticed something. _Soundwave must need to stretch his feelers so they don’t get stiff…_ Dreadwing unsubspaced the last slime balloon and stretched his right arm out as far as possible. He threw the balloon and quickly took two sidesteps to the left; so he was now stood on the left side of his twin. He noticed Starscream was stood completely still. _He would be recording this…_ At the last second Megatron turned around and, to everyone’s amusement, the balloon hit him right in the face. Megatron stood there as though stunned for a few nanokliks, before removing the slime from his optics. He heard four of the higher ranks laughing at him and he could see Dreadwing and Skyquake stifling giggles too. He also saw Soundwave had his feelers extended.

“Soundwave… Explain yourself.” Megatron was trying very hard not to shout. Soundwave lifted his arm and pointed to his left.

“I fail to see how Skyquake could have thrown it, the angle’s wrong.” Megatron paused, then sinisterly told him.

“I’ll deal with your punishment later.” Before continuing on with his speech.

XxX

Med-bay, a breem and a half later…

“Did you see that?”

“No, Dreadwing, I had my optics shut.” Knock Out answered sarcastically.

“Really?” Dreadwing looked dumbstruck.

“No, not really! I can’t believe you got away with it!”

“The best bit was the bit where Soundwave got the blame!” Airachnid said, a bit disbelieving of this herself.

“It gets better…” Starscream told them cryptically.

“How?” Airachnid asked.

“I recorded it!” The others all looked at him in shock.

“You know, in case any of the Vehicons who are away want to see it.”

“You mean so _you_ have it as a playable memory!” Knock Out retorted.

“I’ve got an idea for the next dare!”

“Do tell us Airachnid…” Knock Out wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Why don’t we _all_ do a challenge?” She suggested.

“Fine with me!” Starscream answered first.

“I’ll do it!” Dreadwing answered next, not sounding nervous at all.

“What about you, Knock Out?” Airachnid asked.

“I don’t really have a choice in the matter. Fine.” He answered reluctantly.

“Right then, here’s what we are going to do!” Airachnid explained her plan and all of them agreed to meet back in the Med-bay tomorrow morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airachnid is a member of the Dare Club now! And the mechs in the picture she found were Springer and Seaspray (both G1). Also, Female Vehicons! (I think I'm the first to mention them...) Before you say 'Vehicons are cloned and can't be female' or something similar; remember in Jurassic Park with the Dinosaurs? (Cloned from flies (who were both sexes!) in amber) The Vehicon thing could be something like that! And all the Vehicons (and Insecticons) that Knock Out knocked out were female... Also Airachnid is the only higher ranking officer to know about the Female Vehicons and Insecticons... The mechs don't; for dramatic irony.


	3. Protoforms and Pranks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Cybertronian time units you might need: cycle = 1.25 hours (1 hour 15 minutes) (note: IDW definition of a cycle), nanoklik = 1 second.

“Why do femmes always seem to make us wait?”

“I don’t know.” Dreadwing answered Starscream.

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Starscream and Knock Out jumped, but Dreadwing didn’t; he was facing the door and saw Airachnid come in.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Starscream shouted at her.

“Why?” She asked with an amused tone.

“Err… Never mind.” Starscream answered, trying not to blush.

“Are we going to stand around here all day?” Knock Out asked; hoping this was the case. Airachnid answered him by starting to remove her armour. The mechs didn’t move and two of them stood watching appreciatively.

“Hey! Stop just standing there; you agreed to this too. Take it off!” She motioned removing her chest armour and the mechs quickly got the message. It didn’t take long for all of them to have just one piece of armour left.

“Femmes first.”

“This was my idea, Dreadwing, and I think you should go first.” Airachnid smugly folded her arms across her chest, waiting for them.

“Don’t watch!” Starscream whined and she turned away. She heard the sound of metal hitting the floor and then she turned around. All three of them saw Airachnid’s optics darting between them. They all noticed where her optics were directed and covered themselves with their hands.

“What did you do that for?” She sounded disappointed.

“You’re not supposed to compare our lengths!”

“Why not?” She asked innocently.

“You still need to remove your last piece of armour.” Knock Out was trying to hurry it up a bit; he wasn’t comfortable being stood around like that. Airachnid removed her last bit of armour quickly; not really caring that the mechs were watching.

“Why did you leave that bit until last? It’s not like we can see anything!” Starscream told her.

“In case I got aroused.” She answered nonchalantly.

“A-aroused?” Starscream stuttered.

“Well, I have got three good looking mechs stood in front of me, with their assets on show!” Airachnid laughed at the fact all of them blushed.

“Right, enough about that. Armour gets locked in here until the end of the lit cycles.” Knock Out gathered all of the armour up and put it in the Med-bay storage closet. They all heard the lock click and knew there was no turning back now.

“Remember; go about the corridors as if nothing is wrong! Now if you’ll excuse me; I have Insecticons to train.” Airachnid smirked at their shocked faces before walking out of the door. Knock Out walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a strap like thing. He fastened it around his chest and slid his energy prod into it, on his back. Dreadwing and Starscream looked at him incredulously.

“What?”

“You remember those Vehicons yesterday? Well, they’re going to be even worse today!” Starscream told him amusedly.

“I’ll take my chances; I don’t have any weapons apart from this!” He pointed at the energy prod.

“No use hanging around here all day…” Dreadwing walked towards the door. Starscream followed him a few nanokliks later.

XxX

Control Room…

Starscream was now stood outside the door; trying to pluck up the courage to go in. He then had a thought; _if I just stroll in like I normally do, maybe no one will notice…_ This seemed to have convinced him, as he now opened the door and walked in. He thought he saw a flicker in the optics of one of the Vehicons; before they collapsed.

“There you are, Starscream. There is a station over there. Get to work!” Starscream couldn’t believe it; Megatron didn’t notice!

“Yes, lord Megatron.” Starscream answered him before going to work at the station. About a breem later, he heard a Vehicon speaking.

“C-commander Starscream…” The Vehicon sounded very nervous.

“What is it?” Starscream asked, turning to look at him.

“Err… Can I help you with anything?” The Vehicon kept looking down, towards his middle, but Starscream didn’t seem to notice.

“Not really.” Starscream replied and the Vehicon walked off. Megatron then shouted.

“And somebody take that Vehicon to Med-bay!” He also appeared to mutter something like ‘Fainting over my Second in Command… Idiotic Vehicons…’ Two of the other Vehicons picked up the collapsed one and carried them out of the door.

Med-bay…

The two Vehicons now stood outside the door. One of them tapped his fist on the door.

“Enter.” The Vehicon pushed the switch and carried his companion through the door.

“What seems to be the problem?” Knock Out turned around and both of the Vehicons looked slightly disgusted.

“Look, you can look after him.” The two Vehicons placed their friend on the floor before walking out of the door. _I wonder what their problem is?_ Knock out looked at the Vehicon lying on the floor. _Right then; better get him on a berth._ He lifted the Vehicon up in his arms, princess style. The Vehicon came out of stasis when she was picked up; so the first thing she saw was Knock Out’s chest. _I must be dreaming, or this is the Well of Allsparks…_ She thought. She then felt herself being lowered on to something hard. She caught sight of something else and had to try very hard not squeal with delight. _This must be a dream…_ This Vehicon then felt a needle dig into her arm and she realised she wasn’t dreaming.

“Can you hear me?” Knock Out asked.

“Yuh-yes sir…” She answered, looking away from him.

“Why were you brought here then?” The Vehicon’s cheeks turned slightly pale blue.

“I collapsed on the bridge…” She still wasn’t looking at him.

“Were you the one who collapsed in the hall yesterday?”

“Nuh-no… I was out on one of Megatron’s mining operations…”

“Any idea why?” Knock Out asked with a smirk; she turned a deeper shade of blue.

“C-commander Starscream…” She answered.

“You can go; there doesn’t appear to be anything wrong with you.” The Vehicon stood up and quickly walked out of the door, thinking happily about the picture she’d got when she was being carried.

XxX

Afternoon, in one of the corridors…

“How did training go?” Dreadwing asked knowingly.

“I asked some of the Insecticons to turn up not wearing any armour either.”

“So, what happened?”

“The rest of them collapsed on the floor!” Airachnid found this amusing; all the females that were in the training hall were the ones left standing!

“I have an idea.” Dreadwing sounded amused, but not at Airachnid’s tale.

“Do tell.”

“We found an Iacon relic recently and still have the container and the beacon from it.”

“Yes, what of it?”

“Couldn’t we reactivate the beacon on the container, so Megatron takes Starscream and Knock Out to help find it?”

“I’ve got something to put inside the capsule that would really cause problems for those two!” Airachnid whispered what it was to Dreadwing and he looked shocked then amused.

“I’ll need your help with the Ground Bridge then.” And with that both of them walked towards the storage vault. It didn’t take long for them to find the container and for Airachnid to put the nasty _surprise_ in it. Both of them now walked through the corridors together, carrying the container. Airachnid was sure she heard some of the Vehicons mutter something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Dreadwing and Airachnid sitting in a tree…’ They didn’t pay any attention to them though, and continued on walking. After a little while, both them were stood in the Ground Bridge room.

“You trigger it; I’ll go through and put this down…” Dreadwing adjusted his hold on the container and Airachnid let go of it. She shuffled over to the controls and set a location. The swirling green vortex appeared and Dreadwing walked through. He reappeared in a pine forest clearing. He set the capsule down near the middle of the clearing and triggered the beacon, before darting back through the bridge.

“We’d better hide; we don’t want to go on _this_ mission!” Dreadwing quickly walked towards the door and Airachnid followed. Both of them hid in a store cupboard near the Ground Bridge room, behind a stack of energon cubes.

“We’d better listen out for whining…” Airachnid giggled, Starscream would end up complaining when Megatron saw them…

One of the Nemesis’ many corridors…

“Starscream!” The mech jumped and turned around.

“L-lord Megatron, what appears to be the problem?” Starscream stuttered. _I wish he wouldn’t sneak up on me like that…_

“Soundwave has located another Iacon relic, and I would like you to help me locate it.” Starscream looked nervous at his master’s words.

“O-of course Master…” Starscream walked off in the direction of the Ground Bridge room.

“I can’t believe what that fool of a mech asked me to do!” Starscream heard a familiar voice ranting from the Ground Bridge room.

“And what would that be Knock Out?” Starscream asked with a smirk.

“You too?”

“Yes, Megatron asked me to accompany him to the relic as well.” Starscream walked towards the Ground Bridge vortex and Knock Out followed.

The forest, not far from the clearing…

A Ground Bridge opened, two mechs and one femme walked out of it. The first mech chirped a few times.

“No Bee, I don’t think we’re going to be the only ones who found this.” The other mech answered.

“I’ll go this way. Bulkhead, you and Bee can go that way.” The femme pointed.

“Sure thing Arcee. Keep your com-link open.” Bulkhead walked off in the direction Arcee pointed, followed by Bumblebee. She then walked off towards the clearing. Meanwhile at the other side of clearing; Knock Out and Starscream walked through the other Ground Bridge.

“That was too easy, look!” Knock Out pointed to the relic capsule just beyond the trees.

“We’ll just have to go and claim it for Lord Megatron!” Starscream boldly stepped into the clearing, and Knock Out followed him, a bit more nervously. Arcee was now stood at the edge of the clearing. She hid behind a tree. _I’ll just wait for them to get in range and then…_ She paused, looking at them. _They look… thinner than usual… Oh!_ Arcee then noticed the reason for this and her optics flashed. _They might be Decepticons, but they are still mechs and_ that _isn’t normal!_

“Right then, let’s get this back to the ship before the Autobots show up!” Starscream kept fidgeting around.

“Don’t you want to know what the relic is first?” Knock Out asked, nervously looking around; he had a sneaking suspicion they were being watched.

“That is probably a good idea.” Starscream leaned down and opened the lid. A sweet scent wafted across their olfactory sensors and both of them felt something hardening. Both of them realised what it was and quickly covered it up.

“I hope no one saw that!” Knock Out sounded a little higher pitched than normal.

“We’d better go back to base, take a cold shower and then report to Megatron.”

“We’d best not keep him waiting Starscream; he’ll be cross enough when he hears the news!”

“And you’d walk up to Megatron with your spike sticking up like that?” Knock Out’s face turned a deeper blue.

“Good point…” While Knock Out was trying to damp down the blush in his cheeks, Starscream sent a com to the Vehicons; telling them the capsule was empty and was a trick by the Autobots. He then began to walk towards the edge of the clearing, followed by Knock Out; both of them still covering the area between their legs. It was at that point that Bulkhead and Bumblebee came back to join Arcee.

“Why are they walking funny?” Bulkhead asked and Bumblebee chirped a few times.

“To answer your question Bee; they’re thinner because they aren’t wearing any armour…” Bumblebee’s optics widened.

“And they’re walking funny because what what’s in the capsule aroused them!” Bulkhead put two and two together and recoiled in disgust.

“Should we take the capsule back to base?” Bulkhead asked; not wanting to dwell on that.

“No, I think a report of what it is should suffice.” Arcee did, however, destroy the homing beacon. All three of them went back to base after that.

XxX

When Ratchet saw them come back through the Ground Bridge empty handed; he had only one question.

“Did the Decepticons get the relic?”

“Yes and no.” Bulkhead answered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Starscream opened the capsule up; but I don’t think he or Knock Out liked what was inside it!” Arcee answered in an amused tone.

“Was there a bomb in the capsule? Did it blow up in their faces?” Miko asked in her usual tone.

“No Miko, what they found was worse!”

“How?” Raf sounded unsure for once.

“There was femme hormone in the capsule.”

“How is that worse than a bomb?” Jack asked.

“Femme hormone is produced to arouse a mech before interface. How did you know that was in the capsule Arcee?” Ratchet didn’t notice the kids’ disgusted looks.

“Let’s just say both of them had their assets on display and leave it at that.” _There are kids in the room!_ She added mentally. Arcee then looked over to the kids, who all looked slightly disgusted. _Ratchet made his vocaliser run in ‘medic mode’ again… Looks like the kids are more grown up than I thought…_

Meanwhile on the Nemesis…

Knock Out and Starscream walked back through the Ground Bridge to find a large group of Vehicons waiting for them.

“You don’t need to stand around here all day; dismissed!” Starscream then saw a collective flash of optics and large number of the Vehicons collapsed.

“What caused that?” He asked, looking around at the Vehicons on the floor; still standing with his hands on his hips.

“Starscream, the way you’re standing…” Starscream realised the way he was standing; didn’t cover him up. He groaned and his cheeks turned blue.

“We’d better go and take that shower…” He dragged his feet along the floor towards the wash racks. While both of them were walking along the corridor, they ended up meeting two Decepticons they didn’t want to deal with right now…

“Hey, what’s up doc? Other than your…”

“Not funny Airachnid.” Knock Out interrupted her.

“You planned this!” Starscream screeched at her, both his arms held by his side.

“Of course I did!” Airachnid’s eyes widened and Starscream covered himself up again.

“Didn’t know you were into Airachnid, Starscream.” Dreadwing tried to sound completely innocent. He was ignored as both of the mechs went into the wash racks.

“You think they’ll get annoyed with us?”

“The best is yet to come Airachnid; they’ve got to explain this to Megatron!” Dreadwing sniggered.

Sundown…

“I can’t believe you set us up like that!” Starscream sounded cross.

“Any Autobots see you while you were out relic hunting?” Airachnid asked with an amused tone.

“No, thankfully. Do you know how embarrassing that was?”

“It was my intention to humiliate you Knock Out.” Airachnid sounded smug. Knock Out didn’t rise to the bait however.

“Right, I do believe it is what the fleshies call sundown.” Knock Out went over to the storage closet and unlocked the door. The other three went inside and retrieved their armour. While Knock Out was in the closet collecting his, they all began reattaching their armour. Knock Out came back out of the closet with a bag type thing slung over his shoulder.

“Don’t tell me you’re going back out like that.”

“Starscream, my room is next door; I don’t need this until tomorrow morning.” Knock Out pointed to the bag on his back.

“Do you recharge in your protoform?” Airachnid asked, sounding shocked.

“Of course, the door to my room is locked, who’s going to see?” All of them looked slightly shocked now. They all quickly recovered and walked towards the door. A short while later all of them were lying on their berths; planning dares for the others to do the next day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shy Vehicon that spoke to Starscream wasn’t female; that one was male, but he still admires Starscream! Not sure why Arcee didn't shoot at Starscream and Knock Out... Maybe because she liked what she saw...? And I think Ratchet scarred the kids with what he said!


	4. Two Kinds of Showers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Cybertronian time units you might need: breem = 8.3 minutes, nanoklik = 1 second.

“Why is it he always takes longer than the rest of us?”

“I don’t know Starscream, Maybe you should ask him.” Airachnid folded her arms.

“Ask who?” Knock Out chose that moment to stroll through the Med-bay doors.

“Never mind; are we deciding who dares who the same way as yesterday?” Starscream moved on; hoping he’d get the long wire today.

“Alright then.” Knock Out put his arm under one of the Med-bay berths and pulled out the bucket from yesterday. It had four identical wires in it this time.

“Let me guess; whoever gets the short wire is dared…”

“By whoever gets the long wire, yes Airachnid.” Knock Out answered. All of them grabbed a wire and willed it to be the longest. They all held the wires next to each other.

“How did _you_ get the long wire again?”

“Maybe I’m just lucky.” Dreadwing smirked at Starscream; who was now looking around to see who got the short wire.

“Oh no…” Airachnid’s optics widened in realisation. _Dreadwing is going to get his revenge…_

“Do you remember how these two had to take a shower after the relic hunt yesterday?” Dreadwing was building up to the dare.

“I remember how much I turned Starscream on, if that’s what you were getting at.” Airachnid smirked, Starscream’s cheeks flushed blue.

“Not exactly… But they were very lucky that no one was around…”

“Get to the point Dreadwing.”

“What if it had been the Vehicon wash racks?” Airachnid looked nervous.

“Airachnid, I dare you to shower in the Vehicon wash racks!”

“One thing Dreadwing, how do we know if she takes off her armour?” Knock Out asked.

“If she removes it here we’ll know.”

“How did I know you would suggest that, Starscream?” Airachnid sniggered, Starscream had flushed blue again.

“You’ll know if I still had my plating on; it’ll be wet!” Airachnid told them all; walking towards the door.

“Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Maybe because you’ve got the hots for her?” Knock Out took Starscream’s silence as a confirmation.

XxX

Knock Out was now looking at the monitor, keeping an optic out for Airachnid. It didn’t take long for him to see her go inside the door.

“Right then, now we just have to wait for her to come back… Where did Starscream go?”

“Out of the door; possibly heading for the Vehicon wash racks.” Dreadwing answered and he shared a look with Knock Out. Both of them shuffled beside the screen to watch what happened.

Inside the wash racks…

Airachnid really wasn’t that worried about doing this dare. The female Vehicons had told her the wash racks were split into two; one for mechs, one for femmes. She was, of course, stood on the side for femmes. She was also gossiping with the highest ranked Vehicon femme.

“You tell if I tell.”

“Sure Airachnid; but you tell first since I asked.”

“Alright then, I’d have to say Starscream.”

“What?! I thought you two hated each other.” The Vehicon sounded shocked.

“I did hate him, before I learned three things…”

“Do tell.” The Vehicon said eagerly.

“One; he’s good looking, two; he’s got length where it counts and three…” Airachnid paused. The Vehicon still was shocked; she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“He’s got a sexy kiss.”

“How’d you know that?”

“Because he, Knock Out and Dreadwing were all strutting about in their protoforms yesterday.”

“No, I meant how do you know he’s got a sexy kiss?” The Vehicon asked knowingly.

“Because he has kissed me.”

“Is Dreadwing good looking with size where it counts too?”

“Do you like him?”

“No but…”

“Skyquake revs your engine?” Airachnid asked with an amused tone.

“I wouldn’t have put it that way but, yes I’ve got the hots for him…” The Vehicon’s cheeks had turned pale blue. Both of them then heard a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it!” Airachnid walked towards the door, not caring that she was in her protoform.

“I’m glad that one of… Airachnid?” Starscream looked at who he was talking to and shuddered. Airachnid’s modesty was only protected by a few bubbles.

“What is it Starscream?” She asked innocently, as if she hadn’t realised.

“I’ll just be going now…” Starscream tried to back off, but Airachnid grabbed his hand. He squeaked; she was dragging him into the wash racks.

“A-Airachnid, you shouldn’t be doing this; you’re…” Whatever it was Starscream was going to say was quickly silenced by Airachnid pushing her lips against his. He didn’t seem to mind that she had pinned him against the wall and settled into the kiss, sliding his tongue out to battle hers for dominance. Which is why neither of them noticed the group of Vehicons watching until after they’d both pulled back.

“Looks like Airachnid revs Starscream’s engine!” The Vehicon Airachnid had been gossiping with spoke.

“I didn’t know he liked to be dominated either.” The Vehicons all sniggered; Airachnid still had her hands on Starscream’s wrists, pinning him to the wall. His cheeks turned pale blue.

“Can I go please? You’re making a fool out of me!” He started to squirm a little, and Airachnid let him go. He quickly shuffled out of the door.

“Tell them I’ll be about another breem…” Airachnid called after him.

A short while later, Med-bay…

_I hope they don’t ask any questions…_ Starscream thought, before walking through the door.

“Did you enjoy that?” Knock Out looked amused.

“W-what do you mean?” Starscream was confused.

“Airachnid dragging you into the wash racks and giving you a wash; by the looks of things!” Dreadwing explained, also sounding amused. Starscream still looked confused.

“You’ve still got bubbles clinging to your front!” Knock Out told him and he rushed off out of the door towards the officers wash racks.

“We’ll just have to wait for both of them to come back.” Knock Out told Dreadwing.

About a breem later…

Airachnid was now stood outside the Med-bay door, after her shower. _I wonder if Starscream has realised yet…_ _There’s only one way to find out…_ Airachnid pushed the switch and walked through the door.

“What did you do that for?” She immediately heard one of them shouting.

“What do you mean Starscream?” Airachnid became amused when his cheeks turned blue.

“You know what I mean! In the wash racks…”

“I gave you a rub down because you’re a dirty mech!” She answered with amusement. Starscream’s cheeks turned a brighter shade of blue. Knock Out and Dreadwing took this as a confirmation; Airachnid _had_ washed him.

“Right; I do believe it’s now my turn to dare someone!” Airachnid looked evilly around them. Dreadwing didn’t look nervous; he’d already been dared by her.

“I’ve just done my dare, and is there any slime left from yesterday, Knock Out?”

“Yes, about two barrels full; but that wasn’t yesterday, that was two days ago…”

“Knock Out, I dare you to take a slime shower. In… your…”

“No! I’m not standing in here without any armour on again!”

“Fine, you can stand around in just this.” Airachnid pointed at her pelvic plating. Knock Out reluctantly began removing his armour, until only one piece remained. He noticed a small platform now in the middle of the Med-bay floor.

“Where did you find that?”

“Under one of the berths.” Dreadwing answered.

“I could only find one barrel of this stuff.” Airachnid put the barrel down and Knock Out muttered something that sounded like ‘Thank Primus…’ He climbed up on to the platform.

“What are you giving me that look for?”

“There is one place you didn’t want us to see but it still needs to have slime poured down it…” Airachnid sniggered. Knock Out reluctantly loosened the armour, so there was a gap to pour the slime down. Airachnid filled up a jug with the slime and poured it in. Knock Out let out a high pitched shriek.

“You could have warned me it was cold!” His voice sounded a little higher pitched than normal.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Airachnid asked, before pulling out a strip of cloth.

“Don’t tell me I need to be blindfolded…”

“Yes you do, and also… Hands up!” Starscream paused and then shouted. Knock Out quickly raised his hands and felt something snap shut around his wrists.

“What the? Hey! Why’d you put cuffs on me?”

“So you can’t use your arms to shield you!” Dreadwing answered with a smirk. Airachnid climbed up on to the platform and tied the cloth around Knock Out’s head; covering his optics. She climbed down and motioned to the others to stand back. She then ran her tongue up Knock Out’s chest. He squirmed a bit.

“Whoever just ran their slimy finger over my stomach better stop it!” They all sniggered; he really had no idea… She dipped her finger in the slime and began to trace lines on his chest.

“Hey! Stop it!” Knock Out wriggled about; trying to get away. Airachnid now looked smug and stood back to admire her handiwork. _I can think of more than a few Vehicons who will faint when they see this!_ Airachnid thought as her optics flickered for a nanoklik. She then motioned for the other two to come back next to her.

“Do you think we should oblige him?” She asked.

“Provide it’s done with sponges and the slime in the barrel.” Starscream answered smugly.

“W-what do you mean?”

“We will ‘wash you’.” Dreadwing motioned with his fingers.

“When I find out which of you did this; I’ll…”

“You aren’t going to find out, Knock Out!” Starscream told him before filling the jug up with slime. He poured it right down the centre of Knock Out’s back; causing him to shriek again.

“I really hope no one asks what is happening in here…”

“Why, because you scream like a femme or wriggle about whenever slime touches you?” Airachnid quipped and the other two stifled giggles.

“Because I’m cuffed and blindfolded and you are all covering me with slime!”

“I reckon they’d just think you’re into that sort of thing.” Airachnid told him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He would have winked at her, but it seemed pointless considering. Dreadwing had managed to find some sponges while Airachnid was annoying Knock Out. He put two of them down on the platform, before dunking the other one in the slime. He lifted it up under one of Knock Out’s arms before squeezing the sponge. Knock Out cried out again as more slime slid down his body. Dreadwing quickly copied his actions on the other side making Knock Out squirm.

“Haven’t you tortured me enough yet?” He pleaded.

“We haven’t even started to wash you yet, oh sensitive one!” Airachnid answered him and the other two sniggered. She then whispered to them.

“You can start with his back; I’ll scrub his front.” She then picked up a sponge and dunked it in the barrel. Dreadwing and Starscream copied her, before moving around Knock Out’s back. All of them began to rub the sponges on him at the same time. He squirmed a bit; still not sure of having slime rubbed over him. Knock Out then felt the cold stuff running down one of his inner thighs, then quickly after, the other one. He shrieked at this and quickly got annoyed.

“Don’t tempt me Airachnid; I know that was you!” None of them answered and he could still feel slime running down his body. At that point the door slid open.

“Hey Knock Out! I was wondering if you wanted any help…” The mech paused in what he was saying, in shock at the sight before him. Not only was Knock Out handcuffed and blindfolded; he also had green stuff being rubbed over his body by Airachnid, Starscream and Dreadwing.

“Breakdown?!” Knock Out answered nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airachnid and Starscream sitting in a tree…What? Maybe Airachnid is doing this to annoy/humiliate Starscream? And anyway... I like Starachnid... And how on Earth is Knock Out going to explain him being covered in slime to Breakdown? You'll find out next chapter!


	5. Starscream should be dancing, Dreadwing should be drawing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Cybertronian time units you might need: nanoklik = 1 second, breem = 8.3 minutes.

“Care to inform me what is going on? I heard you screaming, so I thought you needed help…” Breakdown asked. Starscream and Airachnid were trying not to laugh.

“Err… You see… I’m trying out one of the fleshies therapy treatments; see if there is any merit in it.”

“Care to explain it to me?” Breakdown still didn’t understand.

“A kind of shock treatment. You get cold liquid poured and rubbed over you, to help stimulate energon flow.” Knock Out shrieked again; Starscream had chosen that moment to pour cold slime down his back.

“Err… Right. I’ll see you later then…” Breakdown answered before going out the door. Just after that Airachnid and Starscream started laughing.

“Did you make that up or do the fleshies really have a treatment like that?” Dreadwing had the nerve to ask.

“I made that one up; but the fleshies do have some strange treatments.” He paused for a few nanokliks before asking.

“Is that enough humiliating me?” Dreadwing quickly nodded his assent before removing the handcuffs and the blindfold.

“It’s my turn to dare someone now…” Knock Out told them and Airachnid and Starscream stopped laughing.

“And I think that someone will be you…” Knock Out paused for a few nanokliks.

“Starscream.” Said mech seemed quite nervous at that.

“Breakdown informs me that quite a lot of Vehicons saw what happened after Megatron’s supposed demise.” Starscream did not like where this conversation was going.

“W-what about it?” He asked nervously.

“Something about _all…hail…Starscream._ ” Starscream visibly winced; remembering all too well. Knock Out chose this moment to tell Starscream his dare.

“I dare you to perform the dance you did; behind Megatron during his speech!” Starscream whined and pondered why he agreed to this.

“I can’t do that! Do you have any idea how many will see this?”

“Aw… Is wittle baby Starscream scared?” Airachnid asked him mockingly. Starscream growled in response.

“Alright! I’ll do it!” He shouted at them before stomping angrily out of the door. Airachnid and Dreadwing looked confusedly after him; they had no idea what Knock out was talking about. While they tried to figure out what to do until the afternoon, Knock Out had disappeared out of the door; muttering something about needing a cold shower…

XxX

It was now afternoon and everyone was gathered on the bridge. However all of the Vehicons looked nervous; Megatron was probably going to rant at them too. This was why Starscream and Soundwave were at the front as well; to make Megatron look more intimidating. The remaining five high ranking officers were also stood near the front with Vehicons behind them. The Insecticons stood right at the back. Megatron started to speak, unaware that Skyquake and Breakdown were the only two looking at him. Starscream looked nervously at all the sets of optics trained on the front.

 _I’d better do this now before I actually become too scared to…_ Starscream thought before pointing one of his hands towards the sky. Knock Out seemed to think Starscream was about to dance. _I hope Megatron doesn’t turn around…_ Starscream silently prayed he wouldn’t, before gyrating his hips a few times. He heard a few giggles from some of the Vehicons and muffled sniggers from the high ranking officers. _Oh… I’m never going to live this down…_ He then began twirling his hips around with more vigour, causing a few Vehicons to squeal and all of the high ranking officers to start laughing before covering their mouths; trying to stop.

“I don’t see what any of you find so funny.” Megatron speaking only made it harder to stop. Airachnid pointed behind him using her extra legs. He turned, but saw Starscream standing completely still. Megatron shook his head and went back to his speech. The high ranking officers couldn’t believe Starscream got away with it. Starscream heard two pings and read the first com message.

‘You are so lucky; if he had turned around a nanoklik sooner…’ Starscream seemed smug; Knock Out couldn’t believe it. The other com was from Airachnid and it said. ‘If you grab your crotch plate and thrust; I think some Vehicons might collapse!’ Starscream winced; that would be even more embarrassing! But then he had an evil thought and raised one arm into the air. He placed his other hand over his crotch plate and then thrusted his hips forwards a few times.

He heard a few squeals and then thumps as Vehicons collapsed on the floor. All of the higher ranked officers looked shocked, jaws hanging open, unable to process what just happened. Airachnid however had a smug smirk on her face; she’d recorded that for one of the Vehicons to scatter across the Nemesis network. Megatron paused in his speech and looked around but, again, Starscream was just standing there completely still.

Megatron again shook his head and continued with his speech. Starscream looked around at the crowd, before dramatically putting his hand to his audio. The Vehicons quietly muttered ‘All hail Starscream.’ He however wasn’t deterred by this and then moved to point in front of him. The Vehicons spoke a bit more loudly this time and Starscream feared being caught, but still adjusted his pose and started gyrating his hips again. The high ranking officers again tried to stop themselves laughing. The Vehicons chose this moment to shout ‘All hail Starscream!’ Megatron turned around with a growl, but again Starscream was stood still.

“If I find out you are mocking me, I _will_ punish you!”

“Yes master…” Starscream answered, knowing not to do anything more.

XxX

A breem later, Med-bay…

Starscream was still wondering why he agreed to this. The other members of the Dare club still hadn’t quite calmed down from their laughing fits. A few nanokliks later Airachnid spoke to him, finally recovered it seemed.

“You do know that I recorded that last bit.” Starscream gasped and quickly responded with.

“Please don’t scatter it across the Nemesis network! I’ll do anything!” Starscream covered his mouth, silently cursing himself for letting _that_ slip out. Knock Out and Dreadwing were both paying attention now.

“On your knees.” She smirked at him. He obliged her, not feeling he had a choice.

“You answer every question I ask truthfully or I _will_ scatter the footage on the Nemesis network.” Starscream nodded with a whine.

“Which femme are you most attracted to?” Airachnid already knew the answer but she still waited for him to tell her.

“You…” He answered quietly, turning slightly blue.

“Shout it out, Starscream! We can’t hear you!” Airachnid told him with a smirk.

“You!” Starscream shouted and the Vehicons walking outside the Med-bay put the audios to the door.

“And why are you attracted to her?” She asked with a smirk; he wouldn’t like answering this one.

“Because you are the sexiest femme to ever join the Decepticons!” Starscream answered; his cheeks turning bright blue. The Vehicons at the door couldn’t believe their audios and quickly scuttled off to spread some rumours around…

“Are you done humiliating me?”

“Yes, you can get up now.” Starscream didn’t wait for her to finish speaking; he just stood back up.

“It’s my turn to dare someone now; and I do believe it’s you Dreadwing!” Starscream paused to let that sink in. Dreadwing looked nervous.

“I know Megatron is your idol; so you must have some _naughty_ fantasies about him…” Starscream told them, giggling when he said naughty. Dreadwing looked slightly shocked and disgusted.

“I dare you to write on the walls of Megatron’s room!” Starscream pointed when he said you. Dreadwing looked nervous but then had a thought.

“How do I get in there without a code?” Starscream threw something at him in response. Dreadwing caught it and saw it was a small data chip.

“That’s a hacking chip. You should be able to get in using that.” Dreadwing then walked to the door and out; hoping Megatron wasn’t in there…

XxX

 _I get the impression that Starscream has used this to sneak into Megatron’s room before…_ Dreadwing was walking quietly through the corridors; as though walking slowly and quietly would make it less likely for Megatron to catch him. He’d now arrived outside the room and he held the chip against the scanner. The lock disengaged, allowing the door to slide open. Dreadwing quickly walked inside and slid the door shut. The lights flickered on, thankfully revealing the room was empty and the door could be opened from this side by a switch. He spotted a blank wall and some evil thoughts about what to draw sprung to mind.

He pulled the set of pens out of subspace and carefully put them down. Knock Out had informed him that they contained paint; and were for touching up scratches. _That doesn’t explain why there are so many colours though…_ Dreadwing thought before pulling out a yellow pen. He scribbled something that looked like a rubber duck on the wall before standing back. He pulled out a pink pen and drew a heart shape around it, along with another heart shape further down. This heart had a plus sign drawn in it.

 _Now then, which female Autobot should it be?_ Dreadwing thought while scribbling ‘Megatron’ into the heart above the plus, in dark purple. He picked a pale pink pen this time and scribbled ‘Elita 1’ into the heart below the plus. He slid the colour back into the pack before pulling out a red. He was about to scrawl ‘Knock Out rules’ on the wall, but then he had a thought. _If I can blame him once…_ He drew a line under ‘rules’ before putting the colour back.

 _I think that duck is missing something…_ Dreadwing gave the duck an eye with a black pen and a beak with an orange. Deciding this would be enough, he went to put the colours back when he spotted a very pale blue that reminded him of blood or… That colour was snatched up and applied on the wall to look like a splatter with an arrow pointing to it that said ‘Megs’. Dreadwing cleared the colours up and walked towards the door. A few nanokliks later he was running away from that room and straight to the surveillance room; he couldn’t leave evidence that he’d been in there for a Vehicon to find!

Later on…

Megatron had just about had enough of the Vehicons. Earlier on they were collapsing (over Starscream again, he thought) and laughing (for no apparent reason) during his speech. And he was sure that they were whispering about him too. Something about a heart. It was making him rather worried; how did these Vehicons find out? He’d decided there was no point in worrying about it now and had stalked off to his room.

He held his hand in front of the sensor and walked through the door. He’d already lay down by the time the lights flickered on. Megatron was just about to shutter his optics when he spotted a patch of yellow on the wall. He sat up and had a look before growling angrily.

“Who dares come in here and deface my walls?!” He shouted. He then had another look and his cheeks flashed blue for the briefest nanoklik. _How did they know?..._ Megatron then spotted the name of one of the mechs scrawled in bright red.

“Soundwave! You will report to my quarters in the morning to clean your graffiti off the wall!” Megatron this time decided to shout over the main com line and the Dare Club seemed happy at the turn of events. One of the Vehicons had found the image of Megatron’s wall and had put it on the Nemesis network.

“How’d you know about the ducky?” Starscream asked.

“And Megatron’s crush.”

“To answer your question Starscream, he was playing with one the last time we all were in the wash racks and Knock Out, I guessed.”

“Shall we meet back in here tomorrow morning to discuss the next group dare?” Airachnid asked, hoping they’d catch on.

“Alright then; let’s disappear before someone suspects something…” Knock Out headed towards the door, followed by the rest of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail Starscream! Sorry... couldn't resist adding that in; his dance was too funny! The drawing of Megatron’s wall can be found on my Deviant Art account (same name as on here) with the title of: ‘Megatron’s Wall’. How original…(said sarcastically). The heart Megatron was worried about wasn’t his crush scrawled on the wall; it was in a different place. The heart is a pink heart-shaped birthmark; on his aft! (See why he was worried about mechs (and femme) knowing about this?)


	6. Cupid's aim was never straight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Group Dare time again! Some Cybertronian time units you might need: breem = 8.3 minutes, nanoklik = 1 second, klik = 1.2 minutes.

“Well, all of us are here…” Starscream paused, hoping one of the other two would continue.

“Apart from Airachnid. Why do femmes always keep us waiting?”

“I thought you were a mech Knock Out.” Airachnid looked innocently at him; she’d made him jump again.

“Since all of us are here now…” Knock Out wasn’t going to rise to the bait.

“I had an idea come to me last night; you know how you have a crush on me Starscream?” Airachnid sniggered when his cheeks turned pale blue.

“Yes I do, but moving on…” Starscream waved his hand; signalling this matter wasn’t up for further discussion.

“What if you’d developed a crush on the only other femme on this mud-ball?” Airachnid knew about the Vehicon femmes but it was better if the mechs didn’t.

“Oh, Primus no! I’d never fall for her!” Starscream looked visibly repulsed by the suggestion of such a thing. Airachnid tried not to laugh at his expression before continuing on.

“How good an actor are you?”

“I’d like to think quite good…” Airachnid ignored his response and asked the other two the same question. She received a similar answer and so went on.

“Good enough to make Arcee think you have the hots for her?” All three of them froze and thought it over.

“I suppose so…” Starscream didn’t like the sound of this.

“Of course! What femme wouldn’t fall for me?” Airachnid raised her hand like she was about to answer but Knock Out quickly added.

“On second thought, don’t answer that.” Airachnid noticed Dreadwing nod his head and so she told them what the group dare was.

“I think we should all pretend to be attracted to an Autobot during the next battle!”

“That won’t be a problem for us; but I don’t think Arcee is into femmes…”

“Starscream, I never said _I_ was going to pretend to be attracted to her…” She paused while Starscream tried not to make a bigger fool of himself.

“I think I’ll pretend to be attracted to that red mech…”

“I’m standing right here, you know…”

“Not you! The other one with the horns!” Airachnid put one of her hands over her face.

“Now I suppose we’ll just have to wait for Soundwave to decode one of the Iacon entries.” Dreadwing perched on the end of one of the berths. _I hope it doesn’t take too long… I don’t want to…_

“Attention Decepticons! Soundwave has decoded an Iacon entry! The Ground Bridge is going to be open in three breems; so those of you wanting to go on the mission should make your way there… now!” Megatron shouted over the intercom.

“What’s got Big M in a bad mood?” Knock Out asked, walking towards the door with the others.

“Maybe because the Vehicons were muttering about a heart…” Starscream suggested.

“You don’t think…” Airachnid trailed off and they were all clearly thinking about something.

XxX

About three breems later…

“You mean we all gathered here and…”

“Megatron didn’t show up? Dreadwing, you should know what he’s like by now!” Starscream told him before heading towards the Ground Bridge. The others all had the thought of _I’d better follow him_ and so they went through the Ground Bridge. Their opponents didn’t seem to be too bad, until they spotted someone.

“Look who else is here, Airachnid…” Starscream said suggestively.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you went after those instead?”

“What do you mean ‘those’ Knock Out?” Airachnid asked.

“Never mind…” Knock Out dismissed any questions with a wave of his hand. But the others did notice his cheeks flush a little.

“Got the hots for the leader of the Autobots, Knock Out?” Dreadwing asked with a smirk.

“No! It’s nothing like that!” Knock Out lifted his arms up, trying to hide the pale blue now in his cheeks.

“So, which of you are going first?” Airachnid pointed at Arcee.

“I will. Let our medic recover from whatever that is…” Starscream faked a cough and then said very quickly ‘crush on Optimus Prime’.

“I do not have a crush on Optimus at all!” Knock Out shouted at them, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of blue. Starscream ignored him and walked off towards Arcee. Airachnid wondered if he was walking like that on purpose or if his hips made him have a sexy walk…

Arcee was sure that the Decepticons were around here somewhere…

“Hello, my dear…” She heard a flirtatious sounding voice coming from behind one of the trees. She readied her guns and she heard the voice again, this time sounding more cautious.

“Don’t shoot! I don’t want to fight! I only want to talk to you!” Arcee now thought she recognised that voice.

“Starscream, come out with your hands up!” Starscream did as she asked but quickly asked her.

“Are you sure you want my hands in the air, and not caressing your frame, my sweet?” Arcee now thought something was up. _Is he… flirting?_

“That isn’t… Decepticon behaviour.” She paused part way in her speech.

“That it isn’t, but it is _my_ behaviour, darling.” Starscream told her with a wink. Arcee was sure she was blushing.

“You’re a Decepticon; you can’t fraternize with the enemy!” Arcee didn’t like the fact Starscream had lowered his arms and was slowly walking towards her. He reached out towards her and she backed up against a tree. _Scrap!_ She shuttered her optics, fearing the worst. She could feel his claws against her. _Why doesn’t it hurt?_ She pondered. Arcee opened her optics and wasn’t surprised to find him right in front of her. She was shocked by the fact he wasn’t hurting her, the touches actually felt pleasurable.

“It’s strange isn’t it? How many fear these…” Starscream rubbed his claws against her sides, as if to prove a point.

“Yet they can be used to stroke as well as scratch…” Starscream then stopped stroking her and slid his arms up, to cuddle her. Arcee squirmed around, she didn’t like this!

“Not a mech at harmony with nature Starscream?” She asked playfully.

“W-what do you mean?” Starscream stammered.

“I mean you have some plating on this time!”

“I’ve always had plating on when battling the Autobots…” Starscream lied, hoping she couldn’t tell.

“Explain this then…” Her optics then produced a projection of an image. Starscream saw what the image was of and he groaned. A few nanokliks later his cheeks lit up blue in realisation.

“You didn’t see what happened when we opened the capsule did you?” He just managed to say; this was mortifying!

“You mean did I see the content of the capsule arouse you?” Arcee asked with a smirk. Starscream’s cheeks turned a brighter shade of blue and he whined. He scurried away before she could say anything else to humiliate him.

“Why’d you scurry off like that?” Knock Out asked Starscream.

“Do you remember when we last went capsule hunting?” Starscream answered with another question. He didn’t wait for an answer and blurted out.

“Arcee has a picture of us when we found the capsule!” Airachnid smirked and Knock Out confusedly asked.

“Why should that matter?” Airachnid answered him with amusement.

“Weren’t both of you in your protoforms last time you went relic hunting?” Both she and Dreadwing sniggered when Knock Out’s cheeks flushed bright blue in realisation.

“Not only did an Autobot see you, but…”

“Why did it have to be her?” Knock Out interrupted Dreadwing. He was trying to stop thinking about it.

“Does this mean I’m going to try and woo her next?” Dreadwing asked innocently.

“No! I’m going next; I’ll work with this!” Knock Out walked off towards where Arcee was. While he was making a fuss, Airachnid snuck off to look for Cliffjumper.

XxX

Arcee could have sworn she heard something moving behind that tree. She pointed her blaster and shouted.

“Whoever that is had better come out with their hands up!”

“Ar-Arcee…?” She heard a nervous sounding voice answer. She was shocked when a red mech walked out with his arms above his head. Said mech, she couldn’t help noticing, had a pale blush covering his cheeks.

“Knock Out! Stay well back or I’ll shoot!”

“Please, don’t shoot me!” Knock Out got down on his knees and clasped his hands together.

“I’m begging you!” Arcee couldn’t help but be amused at this. _Is he really as cowardly as Starscream or is Starscream’s cowardice contagious?_ She thought before asking him.

“What are you going to do to stop me shooting at you?” She sounded amused.

“Anything!” Knock Out silently cursed himself for speaking so quickly.

“Remove your plating.”

“What?!” Knock Out flushed deeper, not sure he heard her correctly.

“You heard me, remove your plating!” Arcee was amused, unable to believe Knock Out was shy.

“Why?” His cheeks turned brighter blue.

“Because I want to get my hands on a certain bit of your anatomy, something I’ll bet no mech or femme has ever touched!” Arcee answered, smirking at him, hoping he didn’t see through her charade. Knock Out didn’t like the sound of that, and ran off.

“Who knew Arcee had such a dirty mind?” Knock Out asked when he had joined the others. Airachnid had since snuck back to join them.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“She said she wanted to grab a certain part of my anatomy; I’ll let you figure out the rest!” Knock Out’s face went the bright blue it had been kliks ago.

“Didn’t pick you as one who was nervous of femmes grabbing his crotch…” Airachnid sounded amused.

“Not quite…” He mumbled, not wanting to be heard.

“What do you mean ‘not quite’?” Starscream heard him and decided to try and annoy him.

“It’s your turn to try and woo her now, Dreadwing.” Knock Out ignored Starscream and changed the subject. Dreadwing transformed and took off into the sky, secretly hoping they’d get him to tell; Dreadwing didn’t particularly want to find out where Arcee wanted to grab…

Back in the clearing where Arcee was…

_I can’t help wondering if today is that Valentine’s Day Jack mentioned and, if it isn’t, what virus all of the Decepticons have._ Arcee was shocked out of her thoughts by the sound of jet engines. She looked up, just as a dark blue and yellow jet shot over head. _What’s he up to?_ She thought, just as he flew back over head, performing a couple of aileron rolls along the way. _Why would he be showing off for me?_ Arcee then saw him fly straight upwards in the sky. _How high is he going to…?_ Dreadwing chose that nanoklik to shut off his thrusters and point his nosecone down.

Arcee gasped, thinking that his thrusters had cut out for no apparent reason. She shut her optics; not wanting to see the resulting crash. However, she didn’t hear the sound of metal being crunched; she heard the sound of a transformation and thrusters firing. When she opened her optics, she saw Dreadwing stood on the ground in front of her, completely unharmed.

“I saw you watching me, my dear.” Arcee’s cheeks turned a little pale blue.

“What’s the matter with all of you Decepticons? Knock Out is acting like a youngling with a first crush, Starscream is flirting with me and you were showing off…” Arcee trailed off. Dreadwing had taken one of her hands in his. He gently kissed her hand before letting it go.

“I don’t know about those two but… I feel some sort of attraction when I’m around you…” Arcee’s cheeks flushed pale blue.

“I hope that the next time we meet isn’t down the barrel of a gun…” Dreadwing then transformed and flew off. _Who knew Dreadwing was such a charmer…_ Arcee thought to herself.

XxX

“I can’t believe she found _you_ the most charming out of the three of us!”

“Apparently ‘in your face’ flirting doesn’t impress the femmes, Starscream.” Dreadwing smugly answered.

“There is one of us yet to go and flirt with an Autobot…” Starscream turned to look at Airachnid.

“Except I’ve already flirted with Cliffjumper, Starscream.”

“When?” He asked incredulously.

“While you were shooing Knock Out to go and flirt with Arcee, she was sneaking away.” Airachnid looked surprised at Dreadwing; she thought no one had seen her.

“Decepticons! The Autobots have escaped with the relic! Retreat!” The group all heard Megatron shout and so they headed back to base.

A short while later, Med-bay…

“I can’t believe you were stroking her!” Starscream winced, Airachnid sounded cross.

“You were the one who suggested we pretend to be in love with the Autobots.”

“In that case…” Airachnid paused, which only caused Starscream to become more nervous.

“I’d like you to use those claws of yours to give me a massage.” Starscream’s cheeks lit up bright blue.

“We’ll see you two in the morning.” Dreadwing started heading for the door.

“And I am _not_ cleaning up any mess you two make!” Knock Out told them with a sly smirk. He walked out of the door after Dreadwing, not realising what embarrassment his comment had just caused. Knock Out was surprised to hear two sets of footfalls walking past his door a short while later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starcee, Knockcee and Dreadcee... all in one chapter! Whoa... Why didn't she shoot at them? Because of the Autobots rule about not harming a foe who isn't fighting back! And also; Cliffjumper isn't dead! (This is an AU, you know!) And I brought up Knock Out's obsession; with Optimus' rims that is! Couldn't resist adding that in either!


	7. Shout Outs and Kiss-o-grams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Cybertronian time units you might need: nanoklik = 1 second.

“Another day, another group of us waiting for someone.” Starscream tapped his foot impatiently.

“Knock Out wants us to believe he is a mech but he makes us stand around waiting…”

“Surely you’d know I’m a mech by now Airachnid; you’ve seen me without plating on twice!” Airachnid jumped, Knock Out had snuck up on her.

“Are we picking who will be dared first the same way as the past few days?”

“If you mean by seeing who draws the short wire, Dreadwing, then yes.” Knock Out produced the bucket with the wires in.

“I think Megatron is starting to get suspicious of this.” Starscream paused, as if expecting questioning.

“So, I think we should dare whoever we haven’t dared yet!” Starscream looked evilly at Airachnid.

“I like this idea! Let’s see who gets the short wire then!” Knock Out reached into the bucket and the others quickly copied. All of them grabbed a wire and held it up beside the others. Airachnid looked worried; until she spotted Dreadwing’s wire. Knock Out seemed happy as well; he had the perfect dare for him.

“I think I’m going to enjoy this…” Knock Out had an evil smirk on his face. Dreadwing looked worried; he got the feeling he wouldn’t like this…

“Remember how Starscream shouted out how much he loves Airachnid a couple of days ago?” Starscream growled in response and Dreadwing shuddered; he had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

“I mean to say, what if everyone on the Nemesis had heard him?” Starscream flushed blue; hoping this wasn’t the case.

“Dreadwing, I dare you to shout out who you have a crush on from the top of the Nemesis!” Dreadwing shuddered again; he thought Knock Out was going to say that.

“Do you think Dreadwing is going to shout out Megatron?” Airachnid asked Starscream.

“I do hope so; though I’m not sure our Lord would be too pleased…” Starscream sniggered, trying to picture how Megatron would react. Dreadwing reluctantly walked towards the doors of the Med-bay; secretly hoping they didn’t follow him.

“We’d better get after him.”

“Not right away, Knock Out; let him think we aren’t following him…” Starscream told the other two, before slowly walking towards the door.

Nemesis landing strip…

Dreadwing was now stood on the top most point of the Nemesis. He could feel the cold air against his armour, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of ice in his stomach. _I hope nobody comes up here, or hears me shouting…_ Dreadwing then stepped forward. He got the feeling he was being watched but pushed it to the back of his processor. Starscream, Airachnid and Knock Out stood silently beside the hangar doors; so they could hear who it was Dreadwing liked.

“My name is Dreadwing…” He paused, as if overcome by fear for a few nanokliks.

“And I have a crush on Thunderblast!” He then shouted, louder than before. The words he just shouted echoed a couple of times; which made him think that it would have been heard at least a couple of decks down. Dreadwing turned around and saw the other three members of the Dare Club stood beside the hangar doors; trying not to laugh. He walked over to them, growling.

“Dreadwing, can you shout a little bit louder? I’m not sure everyone on the ship heard you!” Dreadwing growled at Starscream; knowing fine well he was joking, and not liking the joke at all. _It wouldn’t surprise me if they heard me on the bridge; which means everyone will know!_ Dreadwing’s cheeks went pale blue.

“Can’t say I’d blame you, she _is_ gorgeous. But she’d never go for me, or you.” Knock Out trailed off, clearly thinking about her now.

“Why not?” Dreadwing looked confused and Knock Out and Starscream started laughing at him.

“You really don’t know?” Airachnid couldn’t believe that either.

“Know what?” His cheeks blushed a darker shade of blue.

“Thunderblast has got a crush on Megatron the size of Cybertron! I’m surprised you didn’t know about it.” Dreadwing groaned at Airachnid’s words. _I get the impression I’m not going to be allowed to forget this…_

Later on, Med-bay…

“I’ve just realised something.”

“What’s that, Thunderblast’s sweetspark?” Knock Out asked Dreadwing; becoming amused when said mech growled.

“If I dare the only mech I haven’t dared yet, when will Airachnid and Starscream get to dare each other?” Knock Out felt what seemed like ice form in his stomach; Dreadwing hadn’t dared him yet!

“That is a good point, but I’ll give my dare out last. You go ahead and dare Knocks!” Airachnid’s comment made Dreadwing smirk; he had the perfect dare for Knock Out.

“What exactly did you mean when you said those yesterday?” Dreadwing couldn’t help noticing Knock Out’s cheeks go blue.

“I meant she could go after one of the Autobots.” Knock Out hoped they didn’t realise he was lying.

“If I remember correctly, Optimus had just appeared when you said ‘Wouldn’t it be better if you went after those instead?’” Airachnid teased. Dreadwing and Starscream’s optics widened in realisation.

“That’s right! He has a crush on Optimus Prime!” Starscream seemed to like how quickly Knock Out responded with an ‘I do not!’

“Well, if you don’t have any interest in him; then it shouldn’t matter if you had to kiss him then, should it?” The cold feeling in Knock Out’s stomach blossomed outwards; he had a feeling Dreadwing was going to dare him to…

“… Kiss Optimus Prime.” Knock Out heard Dreadwing’s dare and groaned in response. He thought for a moment; then said.

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“If you head to that forest we were in yesterday with some energon; the Autobots will be sure to show up!” Starscream was looking forward to this. Knock Out groaned again; he was hoping he could get out of it somehow, before skulking off towards the energon store room.

A short while later, forest clearing…

Knock Out felt a bit stupid stood in the middle of the clearing. The other three members of the Dare Club were hidden behind some trees behind him, with a small pile of energon to lure the Autobots out. _How long does it take those idiotic Autobots to locate energon out in the open?_ Knock Out thought, tapping his foot impatiently.

A Ground Bridge opened a few nanokliks later. A red and blue truck drove through, along with a blue motorcycle Knock Out had hoped wouldn’t show up. Both Arcee and Optimus transformed. They seemed surprised at there being one of the higher ranking Decepticons guarding, what they could only assume to be, a small stack of energon; since their scanners only just picked it up.

“If it isn’t my robotic Romeo…” Arcee tried to sound like a young femme with a first crush. Optimus pointed his gun at Knock Out, who responded by raising both arms.

“Don’t shoot! I only want to talk!”

“This is reminding me of last time!” Arcee paused, before thinking about something. _I wonder if he’ll oblige my wishes this time…_ Optimus was about to respond but Arcee held up a hand. She then said.

“What are you going to do to stop me shooting at you?”

“What would you have me do?” Knock Out smirked; she wasn’t expecting that.

“How about the same thing I asked you to do last time?” Arcee hoped this would make him run off like last time. The other members of the Dare Club wanted him to respond; they weren’t sure if he’d do the ‘shy mech’ act again.

“Normally, I might have let you, however…” Knock Out paused, trying not to laugh at her reaction.

“I came here hoping to chance upon a certain mech, who happened to show up!” Knock Out was trying to judge if his comment made Optimus nervous; but with that battle mask covering said mech’s mouth; he couldn’t be sure.

“A mech on the Nemesis has a crush on you!” Knock Out pointed at Optimus, who responded with.

“Which mech would this be?” Knock Out thought he sounded a little bit nervous.

“Oh, I can’t tell you that. He asked me not to reveal his name…” The other members were trying not to laugh; Knock Out was acting like _he_ was that mech with the crush!

“He also requested that I give you something, so… come here my sweet rimmed mech!” Knock Out motioned for Optimus to come closer. Optimus nervously shuffled forward; not sure what this strangely acting Decepticon was capable of. Knock Out stood on the tips of his toes; so he could actually get his head anywhere near Optimus’ and touched his lips against Optimus’ cheek for a couple of nanokliks. Knock Out shuffled off towards the trees where the other three were hiding.

“I suppose, I could give you a hint to who your secret admirer is…” Knock Out turned back to face Optimus, noticing he looked like he’d been hit with the Immobiliser.

“His name starts with an ‘M’.” Knock Out then turned around. Both he and the Autobots heard laughing coming from behind the trees. Optimus shook himself and pulled out his guns. Arcee pointed her blasters at the trees too. _You may want to think about getting out of here…_ Knock Out commed the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be funny to bring up Megatron's fan-femme Thunderblast; especially since I'd decided Dreadwing was going to shout out the name of his crush! Yes, the mech whose name starts with an 'M' is Megatron! And Knock Out's obsession seems to have gotten the other members of the Dare Club into trouble! How will they get out of this one?! Find out next chapter!


	8. Sweet Talking and Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text written :: like this :: is com speech. Some Cybertronian time units you might need: klik = 1.2 minutes, nanoklik = 1 second, breem = 8.3 minutes.

Starscream chose that moment to peek out from behind the tree. He quickly darted behind it again, with a shriek; he’d almost got blasted.

“I think we would be wise to listen to, as Arcee put it, the robotic Romeo.” Airachnid sniggered; Starscream had his back pressed right up against the tree. She pushed a switch on the Ground Bridge remote she’d brought; none of the mechs had thought about how they’d get back! A portal opened not far from where they were hiding. Dreadwing picked up the energon cubes and walked through the portal. Airachnid and Starscream quickly followed him. Just after they had got through, they heard the portal close.

“Wait! What about…?” Airachnid started to say.

“What about who?” Knock Out answered them from beside the console, pleased that they seemed to care about him.

“But, I thought…”

“You provided the perfect distraction, _Screamer_.” Knock Out seemed amused that Starscream growled in response.

“If you’re finished, I do believe it’s my turn to dare somebody now!” Starscream turned around and grinned evilly at Airachnid. She shuddered; she’d humiliated him two days ago by making him admit his crush on her, and he would be likely to make her endure the same kind of humiliation.

“I’ve heard rumours circulating recently, about you Airachnid.” Starscream looked at her, apparently wanting her to ask about them.

“What are they concerning?” She tried to sound as if she didn’t care.

“A certain mech, and the way he feels about you…”

“Oh, I think I’ve heard them too! He’s an arrogant seeker, who has length where it counts and a sexy kiss…” Airachnid smirked; Starscream’s cheeks had turned bright blue.

“I am not the mech in question here!” Starscream stuttered out.

“Then who is?”

“You don’t know?” Knock Out seemed surprised when Airachnid shook her head.

“Airachnid, I dare you to get Breakdown to kiss you!” Starscream covered his mouth after speaking, to stop himself laughing at Airachnid’s reaction.

“H-how?” She nervously asked.

“I’d imagine you could pull some of the ‘moves’ you did on Cliffjumper!” Knock Out answered with amusement. Airachnid scowled at them before stalking out of the door. _I’ll fix you Starscream! You forget_ I’m _the only one who hasn’t dared you!_ Airachnid thought deviously about what she was going to make Starscream do. She was so busy imagining his reactions to what she was going to ask, that she wasn’t looking where she was going. Airachnid walked into another mech’s chest plates. She stumbled backwards and saw who it was. His optics widened a little before he spoke to her.

“Airachnid? What are you doing here? Did you and Starscream get into another fight?” The mech asked her. Airachnid looked confused, but then realised why he asked; she’d come from the direction of Med-bay.

“No Breakdown, but I…” Airachnid paused to think of an excuse.

“Got a bit scraped up during the training session this morning… Anyway, I was just going to look for you.” Airachnid stepped forward. Breakdown nervously replied.

“W-why would you be looking for me?” He backed up against the wall. Airachnid smugly responded with.

“I can think of a few reasons…” She stood in front of him, keeping him pressed to the wall.

“Firstly, to see how these muscles feel…” Breakdown flinched a little; she started running her hands along his chest, as if trying to feel through his armour. _I hope she didn’t find out about… No! She’s just doing this to try and annoy you…_ Breakdown could feel her hands sliding lower down his body.

“Secondly…” Breakdown heard her say that and then felt her hands on his crotch plate.

“Hey! Get off!” He wriggled about, trying to make her let go.

“Why? Does this…” She paused and stroked him a few times.

“Feel good?” Breakdown silently nodded. _I can’t help feeling like she’s just doing this to annoy me but… I’m not sure I’d get another chance like this…_

“As I was saying, secondly, I want to know if you’ve got length where it counts and…” Airachnid didn’t get to say any more. Breakdown pressed his lips against hers to silence her. _That didn’t take much persuading…_ She felt his tongue against her lips and so parted them to let his… _Whoa… He’s good…_ She thought just as he pulled back. She looked and saw a pale blue blush covering his cheeks. Airachnid shook herself and then continued on with what she was saying.

“And thirdly, I want to know if you have a sexy kiss.” Breakdown gave her a look as if to say _Do I?_

“Before you ask, yes you do.” Airachnid walked off in the direction Breakdown just came from. He walked off happily in the other direction, unaware she’d turned around to follow him. Airachnid let out a sigh of relief when he walked past the Med-bay doors. She went back through them.

“Airachnid and Breakdown sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Shut up Knock Out!” Airachnid snapped at him.

“Do I have a sexy kiss too?” Airachnid responded to Starscream’s question with a glare.

“Now then, who thinks that Starscream’s dare should be to…?” Airachnid whispered something to the others. _Scrap! I forgot she is the only one who hasn’t dared me yet!_

“Primus yes! It would be _so_ humiliating!” Knock Out answered. Starscream didn’t like the sound of that.

“What is your opinion of the Vehicons, Starscream?” Airachnid asked. Knock Out sniggered; she was actually going to go through with it!

“Good for doing chores, taking hits… Why do you ask?”

“I meant do you think that they are equal to us?”

“Pfft, no. They’re only drones!” Dreadwing smirked at Starscream’s reaction; he was really not going to like this.

“Not worthy of your affections then?” Airachnid answered with a smirk.

“Of course not! Where are you going with this?” The others had one thought; he really is clueless!

“Starscream, I dare you to find and hug ten Vehicons!”

“H-hug?” Starscream answered her, stupefied.

“You know, like this…” Airachnid walked over to Starscream and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. He froze, not wanting to move; she might attack him!

“I know what a cuddle is Airachnid!”

“In that case, reciprocate!” Starscream muttered something like ‘pain-in-the-aft femmes…’ before reluctantly wrapping his arms around her.

“Was that so hard?” She asked, looking amusedly at his reaction.

“I suppose not…” He answered her through gritted teeth.

“All you have to do now is go and find ten Vehicons and give them a hug too!” Knock Out smirked at Starscream, who grouchily walked off towards to door. Airachnid followed him, sending a com to the highest ranked Vehicon femme.

:: If any of your underlings have got the hots for Starscream; tell them he’s heading towards the Vehicon area, and he’s in a cuddly mood! :: It didn’t take long to receive a reply.

:: How do you know this? ::

:: Because he was just cuddling me… :: Airachnid now had a feeling Starscream would end up hugging ten female Vehicons…

A short while later…

_Where are those blasted drones hiding?_ Starscream had been wandering the corridors for a while now, and he still hadn’t found a single Vehicon! Just when he thought they _all_ must be on one of Megatron’s mining operations, a pair of Vehicons came out of one of the doors nearby.

“You there!” They looked around and seemed happy it was him.

“What is it Commander Starscream?” One asked. The other one whispered something in her ear. She visibly shuddered but then nodded.

“When you are finished gossiping, one of you come here.” Starscream growled at them; sure they were whispering about him. The Vehicon who was whispering walked up to him. When she’d stood still in front of him, he reluctantly wrapped his arms around her. The Vehicon nuzzled against Starscream’s chest, trying to hide her amusement when he shivered a bit. When he let go, she walked back over towards her friend. Starscream thought this other Vehicon looked more nervous than the first one.

“Come on, I’m not going to bite…” She walked forward a bit more quickly, until she was stood where her friend was a klik before. Starscream hugged her in the same way he hugged her friend, only she wasn’t nuzzling his chest. He could however feel something rubbing against his…

“Hey! Cut that out!” Starscream let go of her and jumped back; mechs weren’t supposed to touch other mechs like _that_. The two Vehicons then walked off, sniggering and whispering about how much of a wimp Starscream was. Starscream shook himself, trying to banish the slight blush on his cheeks. Just when he was about to walk off to try and find more Vehicons, three more came out of another door. _Oh for the love of…!_

“Need help with anything, Commander?” The Vehicon in the middle asked.

“You three, come here…” Starscream sounded a bit worried; he didn’t want any of these three stroking his crotch plating! He noticed all three of them were stood in front of him, and so he moved to hug the three of them. His arms, however, only wrapped around one Vehicon. The other two… He couldn’t work out where they had gone… Starscream then felt _three_ pairs of hands stroking his body, two on his wings, and the other on his cockpit. He repressed a moan, this felt really good…

“S-stop!” Starscream stammered out, inwardly cursing himself for looking weak in front of the Vehicons.

“Aw… He _likes_ it!” One of the Vehicons stroking his wings said, before laughing along with the other two. Starscream then let go of the Vehicon in front of him. She moved around to his back and was replaced by the one who was stroking his right wing. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her, and was quickly subjected to the same stroking as before. Starscream bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. The Vehicons must have realised how they were affecting him, as they all started giggling at him. He couldn’t help thinking that they sounded like femmes, but that was impossible. _Vehicons are cloned drones; all male. They must be acting like this to try and annoy me…_

Starscream shook himself and let go of the second Vehicon. She quickly moved behind him and was replaced by the third Vehicon. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close for a few nanokliks, before letting her go. The Vehicon looked annoyed at how long the others had been held for in comparison to herself. She walked off sulkily and the other two followed. Starscream let out a sigh of relief after they had gone around the corner; thankful the Vehicons didn’t realise how much the touches were arousing him…

A short while later…

_Aha!_ Starscream spotted a Vehicon running through the hallways. This would be the last one he’d have to cuddle. The other four Vehicons had been just as touchy-feely as the second group he’d come across. He’d liked to have known how they knew his sensitive spots…

“C-commander!” The Vehicon looked very nervous. He slowly walked towards Starscream, afraid of being hit. Starscream however didn’t hit him; he was rather surprised when Starscream’s arms wrapped around him. He also felt one bit of the Commander’s body seemed to stick out more than it should have. When Starscream let him go, the Vehicon nervously asked.

“I-is there something wrong with your pelvic plating, sir?” Starscream froze. He quickly glanced down and groaned. The plating was sticking out a bit more than it should have… His cheeks lit up blue and he gasped in realisation.

“Starscream!” He quickly turned around and instantly regretted it when he saw Airachnid and a group of Vehicons.

“How would you like _me_ to do the things those Vehicons were doing to you?” Airachnid asked him. A moan passed Starscream’s lips while he imagined that. The Vehicons giggled in response. Starscream covered his mouth when realised what happened, and he ran off before he made a bigger fool of himself.

“That prove the rumours?” Airachnid asked the Vehicons.

“Where do you think he ran off to?” One of them asked.

“Probably the wash racks; for a cold shower!” Airachnid and the other Vehicons laughed at that.

About a breem and a half later…

“You set me up!” Starscream grumpily walked through the Med-bay doors and shouted angrily at Airachnid.

“How exactly did I do that?” Airachnid asked innocently.

“You told those Vehicons to try and arouse me!” His cheeks blushed blue when he saw the shocked expressions on Knock Out’s and Dreadwing’s faces.

“What do you mean try? I thought they did!” Starscream’s cheeks turned a darker blue when both of the other mechs started laughing.

“That why it took you a breem and a half to get back here, Screamer?” Knock Out asked. Dreadwing shook himself and then asked.

“Are we meeting up in here tomorrow morning?”

“Of course we are! We haven’t done a group dare; and Megatron _still_ hasn’t caught us so…”

“Starscream, anyone would think you were flirting with me…” Airachnid interrupted Knock Out.

“Maybe I am…” Starscream winked at her. Airachnid then went over towards him in an almost skip. She grabbed his arm and dragged him off out of the door.

“Any idea what Starscream said before Airachnid interrupted me?” Knock Out was still staring after the two who went out of the door.

“He must have said something to her over com link…” Dreadwing told Knock Out as they walked towards the door.

“What do you think the chances are that Airachnid and Starscream are going to end up fragging?” Knock Out asked, before walking off towards his room. _Quite high._ Dreadwing thought before heading off in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know... Why would Starscream dare Airachnid to tease Breakdown like that? Maybe he was imagining those 'moves' being performed on him! And Breakdown is so clueless! All of the Vehicons Starscream cuddled were female... except the last one; but he doesn't know that! (It's the same shy mech that spoke to him in chapter 3).


	9. Hiding their true colours!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a character's name is written **_like this_** , that is who they are pretending to be. Some Cybertronian time units you might need: breem = 8.3 minutes, nanoklik = 1 second, joor = 6 hours, klik = 1.2 minutes, cycle = 1.25 hours (1 hour 15 minutes) (note: IDW definition of a cycle), solar cycle = 1 day.

“What do you suppose is taking those two so long?”

“You had a pretty good idea what those two would be doing yesterday, Knock Out!” Dreadwing told him; just as Airachnid walked into the room, followed by a strangely relaxed Starscream…

“Airachnid good, Starscream?” Knock Out asked with a smirk; he expected that would humiliate Starscream.

“Oh, Primus yes! The things she can do with those hands…” Knock Out and Dreadwing both looked shocked; that was _way_ too much information.

“What are you talking about?” Knock Out sounded nervous.

“Airachnid’s skills at massaging, what are you talking about?” Starscream answered flippantly.

“Err… Never mind…” Knock Out trailed off.

“Airachnid helped work the stiffness out of my back and wings; that those Vehicons caused yesterday…” Starscream laughed at Dreadwing’s sigh of relief.

“I’ll bet that’s not _all_ Airachnid worked the stiffness out of!” Starscream turned pale blue at that suggestive remark from Knock Out.

“Are we going to stand in here all day wondering what did or didn’t happen last night?” Dreadwing asked them impatiently.

“I don’t suppose any of you have an idea for a group dare.” Knock Out looked around them.

“We could pretend to be each other and fool everyone!” Dreadwing suggested, not seriously thinking they’d decide to do this.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea…” Starscream ended up trying not to laugh when Dreadwing’s jaw dropped.

“If we are going to do this, then I’ll need a CNA sample from each of you…” Knock Out fetched four small syringes.

XxX

All four of the members were now gathered around one of the berths. Four cubes of energon sat on it, each one an unusual colour.

“Right then, we all have to drink one of these…” Knock Out lifted up the cube that was a colour half way between dark energon and normal. Starscream picked up the darker blue one, Airachnid picked up the silvery blue one and Dreadwing grabbed the one that was left. All of them touched the cubes together, before downing the contents. They all got a feeling of faintness come over them. _How can I be feeling faint? There must be something powerful in this…_ Knock Out wondered, before dropping into stasis along with the others.

A couple of breems later…

Knock Out was the first of the group to online. He pushed himself up to one knee and looked around. He saw Dreadwing and Starscream lying across from where he was. _Which means Airachnid must be…_ Knock Out then looked to his right and saw a familiar body. _His_. Knock Out jumped back in shock and landed on his aft. _How can I…_ He then groaned in realisation. _We all took some of that shape-shifting fluid, which means…_

He lifted one of his hands in front of his face; and saw a more feminine looking hand, with black coloured plating just visible on his wrist. _I’m **Airachnid**._ Knock Out stood up and tried to walk over to **_Starscream_**. He didn’t count on one thing though, and tripped. He landed on something that was moving. Knock Out quickly scrambled off, after realising what it was. **_Starscream_** shook himself and looked at Knock Out. Before jumping backwards in shock.

“How can I be in front of me?” **_Starscream_** asked, covering his mouth after he heard his voice.

“That you, Airachnid?” Knock Out asked. He covered his mouth too; realising he sounded like her. **_Starscream_** nodded in response.

“Which one of the mechs are you?” Airachnid asked the one who looked like her.

“I’m the handsome devil over there.” **_Airachnid_** pointed at the body lying on the other side of the berth.

“Knock Out, if you are in my body and I’m in Starscream’s that means…”

“Provided all of us switched bodies…” A smirk appeared across both of their faces. They crawled over beside **_Dreadwing_** and started stroking his wings. _Mm… Now if only I could wake up_ every _morning with a wing rub from…_

“That you Airachnid?” **_Dreadwing_** asked sleepily.

:: You’d better answer him, Knocks. :: Airachnid told him.

“Yes my darling. You like?”

:: I _do not_ speak to him like… ::

“Can you wake me up like that _every_ morning?” **_Dreadwing_** asked, much to the amusement of Knock Out and Airachnid.

:: I should give him a fright now, shouldn’t I? ::

:: Good plan, Airachnid ::

“No she can’t! She’ll be busy with _me_!” **_Dreadwing_** jumped.

“What!? How can…?” **_Dreadwing_** covered his mouth.

“Because we have all switched bodies, and judging by your reaction; you must be Starscream.” Airachnid answered.

“Do you have any idea how strange that sounded coming out of err… Which of you am I talking to?” Starscream replied, looking confused.

“Take a guess.” **_Airachnid_** smugly suggested.

“Knock Out is in my body, Dreadwing is in Airachnid’s and she’s over there.” Starscream pointed at Knock Out’s body.

“Not even close, my mech who likes his wings rubbed!” **_Starscream_** told him. Starscream whined; realising _Airachnid_ was in his body.

“You said all of us had switched bodies; so that means…”

“Oh… Why do I feel like I drank _way_ too much high grade?” A voice came from the other side of the berth.

:: You’d better answer him Starscream. :: Knock Out commed him.

“You didn’t drink any high grade, but you _did_ drink some _weird_ energon.” Starscream told Dreadwing, who sat up straight at hearing his own voice answer him.

“How did…?” Dreadwing paused for a few nanokliks, as if trying to work out the exact question to ask.

“What was in that stuff we drank?”

“Do you remember Makeshift?” **_Airachnid_** asked.

“I can remember reading about a mech who could change his form…” **_Starscream_** trailed off, now thinking about it.

“What we drank was regular energon, mixed with a little of Makeshift’s CNA… and a tiny amount of our CNA.”

“We aren’t stuck like this permanently are we?” Dreadwing had decided the one in his body must have been Starscream, since **_he_** sounded disgusted.

“About a joor, joor and a half at the most… You worry too much.” **_Airachnid_** answered, but Dreadwing thought it must have been Knock Out in her body.

“While you are on about time, Knock Out… it is nearly time for the Insecticons’ training…” Airachnid told him; Dreadwing had worked out she was in Starscream’s body.

“What?! I can’t train them! They frighten me!” Knock Out responded with a shudder. Just after Knock Out had spoken was when Breakdown strolled through the doors.

“Hey Knocks, there anything I can be…” Breakdown trailed off.

“What are they doing in here?” He asked.

:: You’d better answer him, Dreadwing… :: Dreadwing thought it weird hearing Knock Out’s voice.

:: What do I tell him? ::

:: Make something up ::

“They had a weird feeling in their stomachs. Must have been something in the energon they drank…”

“I thought it tasted a bit funny…” Breakdown’s response almost made them all laugh.

“I’m no expert in where you all should be but, shouldn’t you two be at the Bridge and I do believe you should be training the Insecticons, **_Airachnid_**.” Dreadwing told the others. It was at that point that the other three tried to stand up and walk out of the door. Airachnid didn’t have any trouble but Knock Out and Starscream ended up wobbling about while trying to walk.

“Did the energon affect your equilibrium too **_Dreadwing_**? You apply pressure equally across all of your feet to walk properly!” Starscream realised that Dreadwing had said that to try and help him. At the same time, Airachnid had told Knock Out to place more pressure on the balls of his feet, to help him balance. Both of them followed the advice and walked out of the door.

“Could you come back here in about four breems, just while I sort out a couple of things?” Dreadwing asked Breakdown, who nodded and headed out of the door with the others. While Airachnid was walking towards the Bridge, she gave Dreadwing a com.

:: If you get any Vehicons in to fix… Ask them if they’d like the doctor to kiss it better! ::

:: I’m not in the habit of kissing mechs… ::

:: You don’t need to be… who do you look like? :: Airachnid ended the com. _She is evil…_ Dreadwing thought to himself.

XxX

Knock Out was now stood nervously in front of the door to the Insecticons’ training room. _Can I really just walk in there?_ He put one of his fingers against the scanner and the door slid open.

“You are later than usual **_Mistress_** … Are you alright?” One of the Insecticons asked.

“Yes I am, but thank you for your concern. I was with Commander Starscream.” Knock Out hoped that was how Airachnid would answer them.

“Are the rumours true then?” A different Insecticon asked. Some of the other Insecticons looked a bit bored and sick of hearing about this.

“I heard some of the Vehicons saying that you pinned Commander Starscream to the wall in their wash racks!” Knock Out quickly caught himself before his jaw dropped and gave him away.

“Stop bothering our **_queen_** with your drivel! She doesn’t want to hear it!” Hardshell shouted at the others. _No, she doesn’t… But_ I _do!_ Knock Out thought while making his way to the front of the room.

“Now then, shall we do some sparing practice?” He asked them, hoping they went straight to it. Luckily for him, they paired off and started to practice their attacks. Knock Out then heard a ping and he checked his com messages. ‘What do I do if a Vehicon is really injured?’ He thought Dreadwing would ask that.

‘You should be able to manage simple repairs; you were taught how to do simple patch jobs. If anything really complicated comes in, ask Breakdown to help you; he should be able to stabilise them until _I_ can have a look at them!’ Dreadwing had just finished reading the com message when Breakdown came through the door. _Speaking of Unicron…_

“Sorry I’m late, **_Knocks_** … There haven’t been any soldiers come in for repairs, have there?” Breakdown looked nervously around.

“Not yet…” _Not today, I hope!_ Dreadwing added silently. Just after that however…

“ ** _Knock Out_**! Can you take a look at our friend? He got too close to one of the engines and…”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Dreadwing interrupted them, before leading the injured one to a berth. He couldn’t help but notice that the other two had some small scratches on them. Dreadwing also noticed that the _injured_ one had similar scratches to the other two. Said Vehicon was now sat on the edge of one of the berths, waiting to be examined. Dreadwing took a look at her injuries, but couldn’t find anything other than the scratches.

“These don’t look too bad…” He paused, trying to gather up his courage to ask _that_ question.

“So… would you like me to kiss you better?” Dreadwing then smirked; in what he hoped was a Knock Out like way. The Vehicon nodded her head quickly. _He seems very eager…_ Dreadwing lightly touched his lips against her cheek for a nanoklik before leaning back. The Vehicon stayed completely still for a few nanokliks after that, before jumping off the berth and scuttling over to her friends. They looked stunned but followed her out of the door.

“You do know they are _all_ going to want you to do that now…” Breakdown looked just as shocked as the other two Vehicons. Dreadwing looked confusedly at him.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Those three get themselves damaged every morning. They come in here to get treated because they have to hots for you, I think…” Breakdown trailed off. _I’ll just have to ask all the Vehicons that come in here with minor injuries if they’d like a kiss then, won’t I?_ Dreadwing thought smugly to himself.

XxX

Starscream and Airachnid were now stood outside the door to the Bridge. _I hope Megatron doesn’t mind us being late…_ Starscream thought, before walking through the door.

“Dreadwing! Why are you just coming in here now? You are usually in here before I am!” Megatron sounded cross.

“Because…” Starscream paused for a few nanokliks while he thought of an excuse.

“Because **_Dreadwing_** , **_Airachnid_** and **_I_** were visiting the medic with a stomach complaint. There must have been something in the energon that didn’t agree with us…” Airachnid chose that moment to walk through the door.

“Both of you get to your stations and get on with your assignments!” Megatron shouted; apparently satisfied with Airachnid’s excuse. Both of them walked over to the two free computers and sat down. It turned out **_Dreadwing_** and **_Starscream_** had both been assigned monitor duty. _Better take a look and see if I can spot anyone…_ Starscream looked at some of the screens and found nothing of interest, until…

“Isn’t that…” He whispered to Airachnid who saw her form on the screen. _I wonder what Knock Out is up to…_ Airachnid and Starscream thought at the same time, before looking at the screen. _That training session was horrible! I’m glad it’s over!_ Knock Out was wandering the corridors; the only other thing he thought Airachnid did. He was surprised to find someone else also wandering the corridors.

“Breakdown?” The mech in question looked over at him.

“Hello **_Airachnid_**. Didn’t expect to see you around here…”

“I was just on my way to the bridge when I ran into you…” Knock Out quickly lied.

“Since we’ve met in the corridors; do you want some _entertainment_ …” He sniggered at the end; confusing Breakdown a bit.

“The same type of entertainment as last time we met in the corridors?” Breakdown asked with a smirk. _I’m not sure I… Oh._ Knock Out realised what Breakdown was getting at. _If I say ‘no’ here, he’ll suspect something…_

“You’re serious about…” Breakdown had decided that Knock Out’s silence meant ‘yes’. _When did Breakdown get so brave?_ Knock Out pondered. _If Breakdown knew who it was he was actually kissing; his reaction would be quite funny… I don’t think he is into mechs!_ Knock Out then felt something stroking the insides of his mouth. _Err… Scrap! He’s good…_ Breakdown then leaned back. He couldn’t help but notice both his and **_Airachnid’s_** cheeks had turned blue.

“Be seeing you later… Darling…” Breakdown winked and then walked off back towards the Med-bay. Knock Out stood there in shock.

Meanwhile, on the Bridge, Starscream and Airachnid were trying not to burst out laughing at what just happened on the screen.

:: I’d like to see Knock Out look Breakdown in the optic after that! :: Airachnid bit down on the side of her mouth to stop her laughing.

:: Especially since that lasted more than a klik! ::

“Decepticons! Soundwave has located one of the Iacon relics! You have exactly one breem to prepare!” Megatron shouted at the Vehicons and Insecticons in there.

“We’d better get prepared too; we don’t want to keep Megatron waiting!” Starscream stood up and walked towards the door, followed by Airachnid.

XxX

A breem later, Ground Bridge room…

All of the Dare Club members were stood around in the Ground Bridge room waiting for the Vehicons to go through the open portal.

“I hope this gun is easy to use…” Starscream gestured to the cannon strapped to his back.

“I hope this thing is easy to use…” Dreadwing lifted the prod out.

“Do you know how to use a lance, Dreadwing?” Knock Out asked quietly.

“Sort of…”

“You should be alright then… I on the other hand, don’t have any weapons…”

“Err… Claws.” Airachnid wiggled her fingers; aware Knock Out had no kibble on his back to move for the spider legs. They all looked around and saw no Vehicons, but an open space bridge.

“Scrap!” All of them shouted before running through. They shuddered upon walking through to the other side; all they could see was snow and ice!

“Decepticons attack!” Megatron shouted, before he ran towards Optimus. The Dare Club then saw the other Autobots running at them. _Scrap!_ They all knew they’d have to fight one of them. Starscream pulled the gun off his back and fired at the Autobots, who scattered to dodge the blast. Bumblebee and Arcee transformed their arms into blasters and fired. All of the members of the Dare Club tried to quickly dodge the blasts.

Airachnid and Dreadwing managed to run out of the way before running towards their opponents. Knock Out and Starscream discovered that it was much harder to run on ice the hard way; by slipping and landing on their afts. Arcee and Bulkhead took this as an opportunity and ran at them. Dreadwing pulled out the prod and got ready to try and jab Bumblebee with it. Airachnid had apparently decided trying to annoy Cliffjumper was a good idea. Arcee meanwhile had now got herself close to her rival; leaving Bulkhead to deal with **_Dreadwing_**.

“ ** _Airachnid_** …” Arcee growled at her foe on the ice.

“If it isn’t Arcee…” Knock Out paused for a few nanokliks; trying to think of something to say.

“I recently heard you’d turned your attentions on to an unfortunate mech…” Knock Out smirked when Arcee froze.

“W-what do you mean?” She sounded shocked; how did **_Airachnid_** find out?

“Unfortunate that he is a Decepticon, that is…” He paused before coming up with a really nasty plan. _If I shout this, she might give me a chance to attack…_

“Because if you touched him like you want to; you’d get done for treason…” Arcee then knew exactly what **_Airachnid_** was getting at and darted at her.

“Arcee has got the hots for…” Was all Knock Out got to shout out, before said femme punched him a few times. He decided it would be smart to pretend she’d knocked him into stasis.

Meanwhile…

_I can’t believe that I slipped on this stuff. I’m never going to be allowed to forget this…_ Starscream then saw who was coming towards him and had to try not to scream. _What? I have to fight the biggest one…_

“Get up **_Dreadwing_**! You’re stronger than that!” Bulkhead swatted at **_Dreadwing’s_** head lightly, or at least what he thought was lightly, a couple of times. **_Dreadwing_** however _squeaked_ in pain and muttered ‘Scrap that hurt!’ Bulkhead thought **_Dreadwing_** was acting like… _Starscream_.

Starscream thought it best if he pretended he’d been knocked out by those blows and so lay down on the ice. Bulkhead saw **_Dreadwing_** falling on to the ice after two light swats and thought he’d best watch how he hits the Decepticons; he obviously didn’t know his own strength…

Meanwhile…

Dreadwing jabbed the prod at Bumblebee, who quickly dodged out of the way. Dreadwing then felt a few punches hitting his body that didn’t really bother him. He backed up a little; wishing he had his sword right now… _Knock Out’s prod is pretty useless, unless you land a direct hit…_

Just then he got hit with an uppercut that wouldn’t have knocked him down, but he let himself fall as it would have felled Knock Out. Bumblebee saw **_Knock Out_** collapse and chirped in confusion; **_Knock Out_** didn’t complain about his finish getting dented…

Meanwhile…

Airachnid didn’t particularly want to fight Cliffjumper; he was so fun to tease! _Maybe I could tease him anyway…_ She thought before speaking to him.

“I heard you had a romantic meeting with Airachnid recently…” She trailed off, hoping he would answer her.

“How did you know that; last I checked you and Airachnid hated each other…”

“She was rather… vocal in berth last night…” Airachnid trailed off, thinking with amusement; she _may_ have rubbed something _other_ than Starscream’s back and wings last night… Cliffjumper recoiled in disgust; he did not need that mental image. He took a couple of swings at **_Starscream_** and the Seeker collapsed. Airachnid decided to stay down.

While all of them were lying on the ground they all saw the Autobots run away towards an open Ground Bridge portal. They also saw why; Optimus was holding the capsule. The four who had fought the Dare Club stopped outside the portal in confusion.

“Did you guys think that was…”

“Easier than usual?” Cliffjumper finished what Arcee was saying. Bumblebee chirped a few times and Bulkhead nodded.

“Yeah, Bee. It was almost like they weren’t themselves…” All of them then shook their heads and walked through the portal. At that point Megatron managed to dig himself out of the snow; he’d tried to shoot Optimus, missed and brought a snow drift down on himself. After a quick look around he shouted for the Decepticons to return to base. He and the couple of Vehicons who played offline then went through the Ground Bridge. The Dare Club then realised there was no one around, and got up on to their feet, before slowly walking through the Ground Bridge.

XxX

“What did all of you call that?” Megatron shouted at them.

“Err…” Three of them decided it would be bad to say anything; but Airachnid knew **_Starscream_** would, so she said.

“T-trying to fight on ice, master…”

“That was pathetic! The Vehicons and I managed to stay on our feet.”

“But the Vehicons have been on mining operations in cold climates and…” Airachnid realised everyone was staring at her in shock.

“You four are to report to the Throne room immediately to explain your actions!” Megatron sounded like he was going to hit someone, so the four of them walked that way as quickly as they could. Megatron followed them at a slow pace; it would be torturing them waiting for him. The Vehicons that were stood around burst out laughing as soon as Megatron had gone.

“Did you see that?” One asked.

“You mean the Airachnid-like devil’s horns sticking out of **_Starscream’s_** head?” One replied.

“Or the red Starscream-like crest sticking out of **_Dreadwing’s_** forehead?” Another one told the rest.

“Or the dark blue coloured crown now on the top of **_Knock Out’s_** head?” A third asked.

“All of those… And the bright red starting to cover the top of **_Airachnid’s_** head!” The first Vehicon to speak told them, before all four started laughing again.

Throne room, a breem later…

The Dare Club were all kneeling on the floor, with hands cuffed behind their backs, courtesy of the two Vehicons stood in there. Megatron stormed in at that point, quickly stomping over to his throne. He sat down before shouting angrily at them.

“Would one of you dolts care to explain why you are masquerading as someone else?” Airachnid decided she should ask the question they were all thinking; since she was supposed to be **_Starscream_**.

“How did you…” She trailed off; realising she was speaking in _her_ voice.

“I thought you said these would last a joor!” Starscream shouted at Knock Out; the disguises lasted just over 3 cycles.

“I must have miscalculated…” Knock Out went silent as all of them heard the door open. They heard two sets of footfalls, but didn’t dare turn around. The two mechs who came in couldn’t believe what they were seeing. A **_Starscream_** with Airachnid’s head. This one also had her spider legs sticking out of its back instead of wings. An **_Airachnid_** with Knock Out’s head. A **_Dreadwing_** with Starscream’s head and wings. And finally a **_Knock Out_** with Dreadwing’s head and wings. Both of the mechs were shocked. The first one to speak addressed Dreadwing.

“Out of all the mechs you could have pretended to be; why would you choose that grounder…?” Dreadwing knew exactly who that was; his twin brother. The other mech stood in stunned silence, staring at Knock Out, for a few nanokliks. He apparently had worked up the courage to speak in this time.

“H-how long have you been pretending to be Airachnid?” Knock Out’s optics widened hearing that voice; he’d hoped Breakdown wouldn’t find out.

“About 3 and a half cycles…” He answered.

“So, you weren’t the one who gave every Vehicon who came in with minor injuries a kiss?”

“What?!” Knock Out sounded outraged. Starscream and Airachnid burst out laughing at his reaction. Dreadwing turned rightfully pale blue.

“But if you were pretending to be Airachnid, and I kissed her about a cycle ago…” Megatron’s jaw dropped when he heard that and started sniggering; he realised what it meant.

“I was sharing saliva with you?!” Breakdown shuddered in disgust. He’d just realised he’d been _passionately_ kissing his best friend. It was now Knock Out’s turn to go pale blue at getting caught.

“You all still haven’t explained to me why you were pretending to be someone you obviously aren’t!” Megatron shouted and the room went silent.

:: We’d better tell him… ::

:: I could lie my way out of this easily Dreadwing. ::

:: Without getting a beating? ::

:: Good point… ::

:: So what are we going to tell Megatron? ::

:: The truth apparently, Airachnid. :: Starscream told her disbelievingly. Megatron then glared at them all. Dreadwing was the one to tell him; since was Megatron’s favourite.

“We all dared each other to do it.”

“Why on Cybertron would you do that?” Megatron asked, completely confused.

“Because…” Dreadwing paused.

“We are the Decepticon Dare Club!” The four of them told Megatron at the same time.

“Dare Club?” Megatron apparently still didn’t get it.

“You tell somebody to do something humiliating…” Starscream hoped Airachnid would finish his sentence.

“And they have to carry it out!” As he hoped, she did.

“In that case… I dare all of you to clean the Nemesis from top to bottom as punishment!” Megatron smirked at them; they really didn’t like the sound of that… The Vehicons moved over to release the cuffs on their hands.

“But… Master! You can’t expect us to do grunt work!”

“If you are the Decepticon Dare Club; then you will do as I have told you!” Megatron smirked at the clearly audible groans from the four of them. All of them got to their feet and walked towards the door.

“And one more thing; as soon as you have finished your _grunt work_ , the Decepticon Dare Club is disbanded, and will _not_ be started up again under _any_ circumstances. Do I make myself quite clear?” Megatron smugly watched all of them swallow their pride and answer with a ‘Yes master.’

All of them walked out of the door; knowing full well what they’d be doing for the next few solar cycles, but also knowing just how to keep it interesting. After all, the Decepticon Dare Club wasn’t disbanded yet, so they’d give each other dares to keep the _grunt work_ interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I made up the thing with Makeshift's CNA (A Polyjuice potion is what it is similar to.) And said 'potion' wore off at just the wrong time! The thing with the pressure is to do with how you would walk in heels or flat soled shoes... Knock Out is going to have to deal with the consequences of what Dreadwing got up to, as well as the fact he kissed Breakdown! Speaking of Breakdown... I do believe that he may be scarred; he did just kiss a mech, and his best friend as well! The good news (ish) is that they will have plenty of time to forget about this; while humiliating each other some more while cleaning up the ship!


	10. Epilogue: Cleaning, Kick Afts and More Dares!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this fic was going to end at chapter 9… This is happening while all four of the Dare Club are stuck on cleaning duty; their ‘dare’ from Megatron. Some Cybertronian time units you might need: nanoklik = 1 second, solar cycle = 1 day, cycle = 1.25 hours (1 hour 15 minutes) (note: IDW definition of a cycle), breem = 8.3 minutes, klik = 1.2 minutes.

“I know we said we are the Dare Club and all…”

“I can tell that there is going to be a ‘but’ in that sentence Starscream.” Airachnid sounded amused.

“…But that doesn’t mean he can give us a dare as punishment!”

“Especially one that involves cleaning the ship from top to bottom!” Knock Out really didn’t want to do this.

“We can’t stand around in here all day though; the longer we leave it, the longer it is going to take.”

“Dreadwing is right. Let’s be getting out of Med-bay… before Breakdown comes in here and tells us to that is…” Knock Out began to trudge towards the door.

“This cleaning is probably going to be tiring work, right?”

“What are you getting at Airachnid?” Knock Out looked puzzled.

“We’ll get less tired if we don’t have as much armour covering us up…”

“I’d like to keep what modesty I have left, thank you!”

“I didn’t say we had to do the cleaning in our protoforms… Besides, some of our bits would get in the way…” Airachnid sniggered when all of the mechs blushed; they knew _exactly_ what she was getting at! She removed some of her armour until only her chest plate and pelvic armour remained.

“See? And we can give some of those weird Vehicons that like to faint over you lot a shock!” She told them, standing with her hands on her hips. The mechs all looked at each other before deciding that they’d have to do this; she’d make them if they didn’t. They removed most of their armour too, until they only had on their pelvic armour.

“Do we have to go ask the Vehicons for cleaning stuff, or does he…” Starscream pointed at Knock Out. “Have any stored in here?”

“I have stuff for cleaning mechs, not walls and floors!”

“Right then, time to go surprise whichever Vehicons are in charge of the supply cupboard!” Airachnid walked towards the door and the others followed her.

A short while later…

“Did you see those Vehicons?” When all of them had walked up to the supply closet, the two Vehicons had let out a shriek of joy before collapsing. Dreadwing didn’t find it as funny as the other two did though.

“I think they’ll know about it when the shifts change over; if they haven’t woken up before then!” Starscream put the cleaning supplies down and looked to the others.

“Are we going to make a start, or stand around here a bit longer?” They all picked up one of the sponges before dunking it in the bucket and scrubbing the walls with it. It didn’t take long for them to start to get bored of doing this.

“How on Cybertron do the Vehicons assigned to cleaning duty not offline from boredom?!”

“Maybe you should ask them, Knock Out!” Airachnid pointed at the two Vehicons just coming around the corner.

“How do you manage to do this cleaning without getting bored?” The others sniggered; Airachnid didn’t actually expect him to ask them.

“We splash each other with the liquid, make the others drink it, pour it over each other’s heads…” one of them told the group. The other one’s optics flashed before she ran off to find some of the other female Vehicons.

“In other words, you mess about when you are supposed to be cleaning.” Starscream looked grumpy.

“Err… Yes Commander.” The Vehicon didn’t dare lie.

“Dismissed! You should have duties to be doing!” Starscream waved his hand at the Vehicon in a dismissive manner and the Vehicon walked off.

“Megatron is going to be cross when he finds out that the corridors aren’t completely clean…” Knock Out pointed up at the top of the wall. None of them were tall enough to reach it.

“Maybe that’s why the drone gave us one of these…” Dreadwing grabbed the mop and proceeded to scrub the top of the wall with it. He didn’t realise this was splashing water about; and so got a shock when he got hit.

“Hey! Watch the paint!” Knock Out growled at him.

“You lot are taking this way too seriously!” Airachnid told them.

“What happens after we are done all of this cleaning?” She asked them. All of them looked confused.

“The Dare Club is disbanded.”

“I thought it was disbanded now…” Dreadwing trailed off.

“No, it’s not. Didn’t Megatron say something like ‘after we’ve done this job, the Dare Club is disbanded.’?” All of them thought for a few nanokliks before coming to the same realisation.

“So that means…” An evil grin spread across Knock Out’s face.

“We can dare each other to do things!” Starscream looked like he was working out what to dare each of them.

“As long as we make sure to keep making progress on the cleaning; I don’t see why not!” Dreadwing sounded eager for this.

“In that case; since I was the one who reminded you all about this fact, I’ll dare one of you first!” Airachnid looked around the rest of them evilly. They looked worried; she was good at thinking up evil dares for them to do!

“I wonder what this stuff…” She pointed at one of the buckets full of cleaning fluid. “Tastes like?”

“I can’t imagine it would taste very nice somehow; or we wouldn’t be using it to clean the floors!” Knock Out’s argument made sense.

“In that case, I dare…” She paused and all of them froze; they didn’t want it to be them!

“… Dreadwing to drink some of it!” Knock Out and Starscream both sighed in relief. Said mech however, groaned.

“How much…?” He sounded really apprehensive.

“If you manage to swallow one mouthful of the stuff, then I’d say you did it.” Airachnid told him. Dreadwing reluctantly picked up one of the buckets and tipped a small amount of it into his mouth. He quickly spat it out again, sticking his tongue out of his mouth and shaking it about; trying to get rid of the taste. The other three burst out laughing at his antics.

“You wouldn’t be laughing if you had to drink this stuff! It tastes like soap!” Dreadwing still hadn’t gotten all of the taste out of his mouth.

“You still haven’t drunk any of it!” Starscream told him, still laughing at him.

“No way! I’m not swallowing that stuff! I’ll do whatever forfeit you can think up; but Primus; please don’t make me drink that stuff!” Dreadwing pleaded with them.

“You forfeit?” Airachnid sounded disbelieving.

“Yes!” He sounded like he was pleading.

:: What should he do as a forfeit, do you think? ::

:: How about doing the rest of the solar cycle’s cleaning in his protoform? ::

:: That’s just cruel Knock Out! ::

:: That makes it the perfect forfeit then, doesn’t it? ::

:: I suppose so… Screamer… ::

:: You do not get away with calling me that just because… :: Starscream trailed off; he was about to admit something he’d rather Knock Out didn’t find out.

“The other two seem to think your forfeit should be to spend the rest of the time we have to spend cleaning for this solar cycle in your protoform.” Airachnid tried to sound like she didn’t really like this idea.

“Fine.” The other two mechs looked shocked; they didn’t think he’d agree to it that quickly. Dreadwing had already removed his pelvic armour and stored it in subspace before the other two had regained composure.

“Right then; shall we get on with this cleaning?” Dreadwing asked, picking the mop back up and scrubbing at the tops of the walls. The others quickly decided to join in; thinking that Dreadwing might give them an evil dare later if they didn’t help.

XxX

A couple of cycles later…

“How do the drones manage to do this cleaning for so long…?”

“Quit whining, Knock Out. That doesn’t ever speed up punishments!”

“You’d know all about that though, wouldn’t you Screamy?”

“You do not get away with calling me names like that just because…” Starscream then stopped; realising just what he was about to tell anyone within hearing range.

“You said something similar over the coms earlier as well. How would that, and I’ll assume this, sentence end?” Knock Out sniggered when Starscream’s cheeks turned bright blue. They looked around, and spotted two Vehicons wandering along the corridors, drinking energon.

“You there, why have you got that?” Starscream looked confusedly at the Vehicons.

“Because it’s time for a refuelling break; it’s the middle of the solar cycle after all!” One of them told the group before heading off towards the Vehicon area with his friend. They all then checked the time.

“So it is!” Dreadwing told them, putting down the mop.

“Let’s go before there’s none left!” Starscream ran off down the hallways and the others followed, at a slower pace. When they got to the mess hall, Starscream was impatiently tapping his foot.

“What took you lot so long?” He then walked through the door and the others followed. Starscream filled up a cube for each of them before eagerly lifting up one of the cubes.

“Starscream.” Said mech put his cube down and glared at Knock Out.

“What?”

“I dare you to lap the energon from the cube like a turbo fox!” Starscream’s jaw dropped at the suggestion.

“Right now…?” He could see that there were quite a lot of Vehicons and Insecticons around to witness this.

“Right now.” Knock Out smugly told him. Starscream whined in response but put the cube down on the ground.

“If any of you dare kick my aft, I’ll be sure offline you!” He told the other three before getting down on to all fours beside the cube. Some of the Vehicons noticed and pointed. They told the others and so all of the other Decepticons in the room were watching him. He then started to lick at the energon at the top of the cube, much to the amusement of the rest of the Decepticons in the room.

“Who’d like to see the _turbo fox_ wag its tail?” Knock Out asked the rest of the observers. A chorus of ‘yes’s’ reached his and Starscream’s audios. Starscream looked up and became nervous when he saw how many there were watching him. He groaned before wiggling his aft back and forth a few times. His cheeks flushed bright blue when he’d done that; this was _so_ demeaning. He then went back to lapping up the energon, trying to ignore the amused giggles of all the robots watching him.

:: Hey, do you think I should get him to ‘wag his tail’ again? ::

:: If you want, Knocks. ::

:: I think a certain someone wouldn’t follow out his threat if you did it, Airachnid. ::

:: What do you mean, Dreadwing? ::

:: I dare you to kick his aft when he ‘wags his tail’! :: Airachnid didn’t like the sound of this but quietly moved to stand behind Starscream.

“I think the _turbo fox_ should wag his tail again.” Knock Out told the group, mainly for Airachnid’s benefit. Starscream lifted his head up from the cube and began to shake his aft again. Airachnid swung her foot out and kicked him, knocking his head forward into the cube. He shrieked in outrage; how _dare_ someone kick him! He shook the energon off himself before grouchily saying.

“Who was the dolt that thought it would be funny to… Airachnid?” He looked around and saw who was stood behind him.

“Hey there, Screamy.” She didn’t look nervous; she knew he wouldn’t offline her.

“Why’d you…?” He trailed off; he’d worked out _exactly_ why she did that, and who told her to. He stood up and put his hands on hips.

“You did say you would offline anyone who dared to kick your aft.”

“Oh, I’m going to offline you…” Starscream’s voice turned seductive.

“…with kisses.” He then quickly kissed her before she could protest. Airachnid didn’t seem to mind… for a few nanokliks. She used a string of webbing to stick his arms above his head.

“What!? I thought you…” He was being backed up by a rather cross looking Airachnid. She’d quickly got him pinned to the wall. _Ah! Not again! Those Vehicons will go around spreading more rumours!_ He started to squirm, not liking this.

:: Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you… unless you want me to. :: Starscream moaned, now imagining her biting him. She touched her lips to his and started running her hands down his sides, very gently.

:: Airachnid, stop that! ::

:: Why? :: She asked mischievously.

:: You know I’m ticklish… :: She moved her hands and stroked a different part of his body; making him try not to moan, his cockpit was sensitive! She felt his body relax and so moved her hands to a different task; removing his pelvic armour. She somehow managed to slide his armour off him without him noticing. She quickly put the plating in subspace and heard a ping. ‘You didn’t just…’ She quickly replied to said com with. ‘Yes Knock Out, I did strip him; but you, or anyone else, better not tell him…’ Airachnid sounded a little worried; he might not like this…

:: We won’t, but I’m not sure about the Vehicons! :: Dreadwing told her; Knock Out had apparently patched him in. She then leaned back from Starscream and removed the webbing from his wrists. He let his arms fall to his sides and seemed happy to be free of the webbing.

“I almost thought you were going to…”

“Maybe I will, later!” Airachnid smirked and he moaned; he liked the sound of that!

“In that case, I look forward to it!” Starscream told her with a wink. Airachnid walked over to join the others and have her cube of energon. The female Vehicons and Insecticons who liked Starscream all collapsed, while the other females snapped a picture of him before walking off with the males.

“What was all that about?” He asked.

“Not sure… my mech I’m going to make scream later!” She told him before drinking some more of her cube.

“Hey! Less of that! What we do behind a locked door is not open for discussion!” Starscream blushed.

“Shall we get back to the cleaning now?” Knock Out walked towards the door and Dreadwing followed, leaving Starscream and Airachnid behind.

“How about you and I get some?” Airachnid asked Starscream. He squeaked in response.

“Airachnid… Anyone could see…” He whined. Airachnid looked down a little bit. _His voice might be saying no… But his body is telling me yes!_ She thought amusedly.

“We’d better go and help the other two; before we’re missed.” She walked towards the door and he followed her. It didn’t take long for a couple of Vehicons to appear out of one of the other rooms along the corridor. They turned and saw the two officers. Both of them thought they looked thinner than usual and tried to work out why this might be. One of them looked at Starscream and let out a high pitched shriek. The other one whispered to her.

“What are you making that noise for?”

“Just, look at him!” She tried to stay as quiet as possible; even though she was becoming rather excited. The other Vehicon looked at Starscream and quickly covered her face to stop herself from shrieking too.

:: Damn… Airachnid is lucky. ::

:: Yeah… She gets to frag him! :: Both of them then let their optic bands flicker; they _had_ to show the others this! She and her friend walked off, happy that they had got proof for the rumours; Starscream _did_ have the hots for Airachnid, if she could do _that_ to him!

“What was that about?” Starscream asked Airachnid after the Vehicons had walked off.

“What was what about?”

“The Vehicon shrieking like that?”

“You have only got on just enough plating to protect your modesty… And you do have an amazing physique… He must have liked what he saw!” Airachnid lied about him being covered up, but she meant the rest of her comment. Starscream preened at the praise, before walking off towards where the rest of the Dare Club had to be. Airachnid followed along behind him, apparently she’d seen enough of _that_ for now. It didn’t take long for them to reach where the others were busy working.

“It took you long enough to join us… What the frag have you been doing?” Knock Out asked them but commed Airachnid something different.

:: What’d you have to remove his plating for? Now I feel like I should be devoid of my armour too! ::

:: If you want to show off your assets to the Vehicons again, go right ahead! Starscream might wonder why you are doing that though… :: She answered him.

“Discussing what might or might not be happening later…” Starscream told Knock Out cryptically.

“Frag is right!” Airachnid reached around and rubbed her hands up Starscream’s chest.

“Hey! Stop that!” Starscream shook her off of him and moved over beside the other two.

“I thought you liked to be rubbed and stroked… Particularly your…”

“What happens between us behind a locked door is not open for discussion!” Starscream interrupted her, his face turning bright blue; he couldn’t believe she was going to tell anyone who was watching about that!

“Are you going to help us, or are you just going to stand about squabbling?” Dreadwing grumbled at them, without turning to look; he’d seen quite enough of mechs in their protoforms while in the Dare Club. Airachnid and Starscream both went over to help clean the walls.

“Is it just me, or this corridor colder than it was?” Starscream asked them about a couple of breems later.

“You must be imagining things… Screamer!” Airachnid sniggered; he still hadn’t realised what she’d done to him… yet.

:: You still feel like the odd mech out? :: She commed Knock Out; hoping he’d get the idea. He shuddered, hoping she’d forget what he’d said. He quietly removed his pelvic plating and put it in to subspace; he hoped before Starscream could notice. Starscream did look at both of the other two though, when going to rinse out the sponge.

“I thought you didn’t like being naked.”

“With you and Dreadwing working without any armour on, I feel kind of left out…”

“W-what do you mean?!” Starscream looked very worried.

“You don’t know?” Knock Out started to laugh at him; he really was clueless!

“You haven’t got a scrap of armour covering you up and you didn’t realise?” Dreadwing started to laugh as well, Starscream groaned in realisation. _Those Vehicons earlier must have been shrieking because they could see my spike…_

“In that case… where is it? Armour doesn’t just disappear…” Starscream was confused.

“Yours apparently did!” Airachnid told him with a smirk.

“You know where it is, don’t you?!” He shouted crossly back at her. She then pulled his pelvic plating out of subspace.

“Does it look like this?” She held the plating up and giggled.

“Hey! Give that back!” He moved towards her but she scuttled off on to the ceiling with aid from her spider legs.

“I’ll give you your plating back… if you do something for me.” Airachnid made sure to stay well out of his reach.

“What do you want me to do?” He was trying to sound confident but it wasn’t working very well.

“Stand with your back to that wall…”

“That doesn’t sound too bad…”

“And make it look like you’re stroking your mech parts!”

“No way! I’ve been completely humiliated by you twice today already, without doing that as well!”

“You’d prefer for me to keep this armour then?” Airachnid gave him a look that made him whine.

“Fine.” He grumbled something after this that sounded like ‘ pain-in-the-aft femmes…’ and put his back against the wall. He wrapped one of his hands around his spike and smirked at her. Airachnid climbed down from the ceiling and her optics flickered. _There are quite a large bunch of Vehicons who would probably like to see that image._ Airachnid held out the armour to Starscream who quickly walked over to grab it. Knock Out pulled his plating back out of subspace and pulled it back on the same time Starscream did.

“Why’d you remove my armour anyway?” Starscream asked her, a blush working its way across his cheeks.

“Because, you have an amazing body; and I think I shouldn’t be the only one to see you all hot and aroused…”

“A-aroused? Wait, was this when the Vehicons saw us in the corridor?”

“Yes… They saw you with your assets all hard and…” Starscream let out a high pitched shriek when she told him that!

“I suppose we’d better get back to work…” Dreadwing suggested to the group.

“Leave Starscream and Airachnid to work out a solution to that problem… in berth later!” Knock Out told him before picking the sponge back up.

XxX

At the end of the solar cycle…

“I suppose we need to get rid of this dirty water now…” Knock Out seemed happy that the shift was over; that was hard work!

“I can think of one way to get rid of it…” Airachnid silently commed Starscream a suggestion. He seemed to like the sound of it and then told the poor mech what he was going to be doing.

“You know how all dirty water ends up being filtered so we can use it again?”

“Yes I do; where are you going with this Starscream?” Knock Out asked.

“In that case you should also know that the room where you take the dirty water to, has a design that means water poured will always land in the drain.”

“Yes… Again, where are you going with this?”

“I dare you stand in said room and have the dirty water poured over you!” Knock Out winced; he didn’t like the sound of that!

“Don’t you think I’ve been punished enough; having to clean all day for our Lord’s apparent amusement?”

“You made me play turbo fox!” Starscream screeched, not caring who heard him now; the Vehicons who were there would have told everyone _exactly_ what happened in the mess hall anyway… Knock Out growled, not seeing a way out of doing this.

“Fine… Let’s get going before the Vehicons start heading there…” He stalked off along the corridor towards the room, leaving the others to carry the buckets.

“He sounds really annoyed; what’d you do?” Dreadwing asked Starscream.

“I haven’t done anything to him… yet.” Starscream picked up one of the buckets and followed the medic. Airachnid and Dreadwing grabbed the other two buckets, before following the other two.

A short while later…

“Hey, Knock Out!” Dreadwing shouted at him and Knock Out turned to face the door.

“Are you going to stand there and make me wait much longer? This is… Wait. Why are there only two of you?” He was just going to rant at them about making him wait when he noticed something.

“Airachnid will be along in a moment.” Starscream told the medic. This seemed to reassure him.

“Right then. I’ll just wait until… AH!” Knock Out cried out; he’d just felt something… _wet_ get poured over him. He then heard the other three members of the Dare Club laughing at him. He looked up and saw Airachnid on the ceiling with an upside down bucket in her hands.

“You like your cold, surprise shower doc?” Airachnid asked him. Knock Out growled at her; unable to believe she had snuck up on him.

“Was that really necessary?” Knock Out shook himself off.

“Completely necessary, dear doctor… And you have to stand there for a couple of kliks longer.”

“Why?” He whined at Starscream.

“Because…” Starscream walked towards Knock Out slowly, in a threatening manner.

“Raise your arms.” The medic reluctantly did so; getting the impression Starscream would force him to anyway.

“This. Is. Payback!” Starscream then tipped the contents of the bucket over him. Knock Out tried to move back so the water missed, but apparently Airachnid had climbed down; as he was stuck in place by some of her webbing. He cried out again; he was sure they’d put ice into these buckets, the water was freezing!

“I wouldn’t be screaming that much… yet.” Starscream looked smugly at Knock Out, who was desperately trying to wriggle free of the webbing.

“You only have one more bucket of this _dirty_ water to stand under.” Starscream taunted him. He growled at the Seeker, wondering how he found out about his dislike of dirt… Knock Out looked around and noticed Dreadwing had disappeared. _Scrap! He must have snuck off when Starscream was taunting me…_

“Look up to the ceiling.” Starscream commanded. The medic looked upwards, not liking this one bit. He then felt the cold liquid slowly running down his back; making him shudder. A couple of nanokliks later, the water stopped.

“Thank Primus! Now if one of… AH!” He then saw the bucket being raised up before it tipped again, showering him with what must have been the rest of the contents. Some of the water had gotten into his mouth and he quickly started spitting it out; it tasted vile!

“You must have some sort of fetish for having gross stuff rubbed and poured on you that you didn’t tell me about, Knocks.” Knock Out recognised that voice and stopped wriggling his tongue about. The other three members of the Dare Club started to laugh; this was the second time that Breakdown had seen them pouring something slimy and horrible over Knock Out.

“Breakdown?! This isn’t what it looks like…”

“Really? Then explain what it is, because I get the impression you’re getting them to do that to you because it turns you on.” Knock Out’s cheeks turned bright blue; he _really_ wasn’t into that!

“What are you doing here?” Knock Out decided to try and get Breakdown away from that topic.

“I actually came here to dispose of this…” Breakdown lifted up a bucket filled with, what Knock Out assumed was, more dirty water.

“You lot left this in the corridor.”

“In that case you are more than welcome to, as you put it, ‘turn him on’!” Starscream sniggered at that thought. Breakdown moved towards Knock Out with the bucket of water.

“Please, Breakdown… Don’t do this. I haven’t done anything to you!”

“Except pretend to be Airachnid. You know I like her!”

“I think Breakdown is still annoyed by the fact he kissed Knock Out.” Airachnid whispered to the other two, who both nodded. Breakdown then tipped the water over Knock Out’s head. Said mech shrieked in response; this felt more like lubricant than water.

“Alright! So I shouldn’t have pretended to be Airachnid and flirted with you but… Was that kind of punishment really necessary?” The other members of the Dare Club started laughing again; Knock Out really didn’t want to say that apparently forbidden ‘k’ word.

“Airachnid seems to think I have a sexy kiss; do you?” Breakdown knew he was making his friend uncomfortable; but he didn’t seem to care.

“I’m not into mechs! I’m not going to answer that!”

“You have a crush on Optimus Prime!” Dreadwing chose that moment to shout; making Knock Out turn a brighter shade of blue.

“You haven’t told them what _that_ actuallyis yet?!” Breakdown seemed surprised.

“And you also haven’t answered my question!” Knock Out groaned he’d hoped Breakdown wouldn’t push the matter.

:: Yes, you do. But I’m not one to go for mechs! ::

:: Just checking to make sure, what with you hanging around Commander Starscream and all… ::

:: You are joking right? I’d _never_ even think of such things! He’s far too stuck up! ::

:: Yeah, I’m joking. You don’t need to worry about me coming after you either; I’m not into mechs either. ::

“Are you two finished arguing over com link?” Starscream tapped his foot impatiently. Breakdown removed the webbing stuck around Knock Out’s feet and said mech walked off towards the other three.

“I think that is quite enough excitement for one solar cycle! I’m going to the wash racks; any of you coming?”

“You’re just going there to get rid of the muck we just poured on you!” Airachnid taunted.

“But I think me and Screamy will be following you… So we can take a shower together…!” Airachnid sniggered and Starscream blushed; he knew what she was getting at.

“I’ve told you not to call me things like that!” Starscream grumbled.

“In that case; I’m _definitely_ not following!” Dreadwing walked off towards his quarters while the other three headed to the wash racks.

XxX

A few solar cycles later…

“There are only a few areas left to clean; and if we get them finished maybe Megatron will finally be happy with our progress…”

“So you can impress him I suppose, Megatron’s fan-mech?” Starscream decided to try and annoy Dreadwing.

“I wouldn’t tempt me…” Dreadwing warned him.

:: If you want to dare him; go right ahead! :: Airachnid seemed to like the sound of this.

:: You could make him shout out the details of his and Airachnid’s relationship! :: Dreadwing seemed to like the suggestion that Knock Out had given him.

“No, you’d like Thunderblast to do that, wouldn’t you?”

“I’ve warned you. I’ll just have to dare you to do something really nasty now!” Starscream stiffened; he didn’t like the sound of that.

“You know how one of the areas we have left to clean is the Vehicons’ area?”

“I don’t like the fact but, yes I knew that.” Starscream told him.

“And you also know how the Vehicons like to gossip; don’t you Screamy?” Airachnid tried to bait him.

“You don’t get away with calling me that name just because…” Starscream caught himself before he blurted _that_ out.

“You have started to say that quite a lot over the past few days. How would that sentence end Starscream?” Knock Out asked innocently. Starscream’s cheeks turned bright blue in response.

“How about you tell us exactly what you and Airachnid get up to behind closed doors?” Starscream looked shocked; Dreadwing wasn’t usually the one to ask about these sorts of things.

“No way! I’ll never tell!” Starscream sounded adamant that he wasn’t going to tell anyone.

“I dare you to shout out the details of you and Airachnid’s relationship when we are in the Vehicons’ area!” Starscream shuddered.

“I… really have to do this?”

“Yes; and I would have made you shout out just your ‘crush’, like I was made to do, but then you decided to annoy me.” Dreadwing told him smugly; he’d been asking for that punishment!

“Can’t I forfeit?” Starscream asked hopefully.

“No.” Knock Out told him; he wanted to know about it as well!

“Unless you’d like to let all of the Vehicons’ stroke you for about a breem, in your protoform?!” Airachnid suggested as a forfeit; she’d make sure that the Vehicons who had the hots for him knew about it, so they could stroke him _there_.

“I’m going to end up completely and utterly humiliated whichever I choose here, aren’t I?” All three of the others nodded their heads and Starscream whined in response.

“Shall we start heading towards the Vehicon area?” Dreadwing began to walk towards the door and the others followed; Starscream slower than the other two.

Vehicon area, about a breem later…

:: How am I supposed to do this? I can’t just randomly blurt it out now can I? ::

:: Starscream, unfortunately, has a point Dreadwing. :: Knock Out looked disappointed.

:: I’m not sure how he should do this either… :: He reluctantly admitted.

:: I might be able to help with that… :: Airachnid walked over to Starscream and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hey! Some warning would be appreciated!” Starscream did like being cuddled, but didn’t like it when anyone snuck up on him.

“I thought you liked it when I cuddled you, darling.” Knock Out and Dreadwing were trying not to laugh; Airachnid was behaving overly romantic, they thought on purpose.

“I’ve told you before not to sneak up on me!” Starscream shouted at her; drawing the attention of the Vehicons milling about in the area. Airachnid commed one of the Vehicons stood around in the area.

:: Some of you come over and ask him about what exactly it is we get up to… I know some of you are dying to know! :: This seemed to encourage a small group of female Vehicons to come over.

“Why are you letting Airachnid hold you like that, Commander Starscream?” The Vehicon at the front of the group asked him. He looked back to Dreadwing as if to ask ‘Do I really have to answer this?’

:: Don’t keep him waiting Starscream. :: Starscream whined at Dreadwing’s response and turned back to the Vehicons.

“Because… “ He paused, as if overcome by nerves for a couple of nanokliks.

“I like it when she cuddles me…” His cheeks went pale blue; he didn’t like doing this one bit! The Vehicons seemed to like his answer.

“When you got kissed in our shower area, was that your first kiss, Commander?” Knock Out and Dreadwing looked shocked; this was the first they’d heard of anything like that!

“They must have gave the Vehicons quite the show, what with Airachnid pinning him to the wall!” Knock Out whispered to Dreadwing.

“I think those two have been at it longer than we thought.”

“Either that or Airachnid was quite enjoying teasing him!” Knock Out suggested. Dreadwing seemed to agree with him.

“No… Err, we’d kissed once before that…”

“Do tell.” One of the other Vehicons sounded interested and the others seemed to want to know as well. _They sound like a bunch of gossipy femmes…_ Starscream thought before answering them.

“It was in the Insecticons’ training room; after their training session.”

“I think I saw the picture of that…” One of the Vehicons who spoke earlier told him.

“Tongues?” The first Vehicon asked. Starscream’s cheeks went bright blue; these Vehicons definitely did sound like some of the femmes back on Cybertron.

“Yes. He’s _really_ good!” Airachnid told them. Starscream then felt her running her hands up his sides.

“Stop that!”

“Why, does this…” She wiggled her fingers against his sides and he squeaked; trying not to laugh.

“Tickle?” She asked innocently. One of the Vehicons then asked.

“He’s ticklish?!”

“We have had tickle fights before.” He told them, thankful that Airachnid had stopped tickling him.

“That can’t be all there is to your relationship, can it?” The only Vehicon who hadn’t spoken asked him innocently. _Trust one of them to have their head in the drain, I think the humans say…_

“We… might have interfaced a few times…”

“What do you mean ‘might’ Starscream? We either did or didn’t, and since I’ve heard you screaming my name when you overload; I’d dare say we did!” Airachnid’s comment made the Vehicons squeal and Knock Out and Dreadwing burst out laughing; Starscream’s face had turned bright blue again!

:: If any of you want details, I’ll tell you later; let the poor Seeker recover! :: Airachnid told the Vehicon stood at the front, who passed the message on to the others.

“We’d better let you lot get on with your cleaning; come on guys!” One of the other Vehicons who wasn’t asking any questions told the rest of them. The Vehicons started to file out so the Dare Club could get on with the cleaning.

“I can’t believe you told them that!” Starscream shrieked at her.

“What about you being an actual screamer or…?” Airachnid’s response made Starscream whine.

“Everyone is going to call me by that nickname now…” He looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“So then Screamer, are you going to help us finish off the cleaning in here; or are you going to stand there like an idiot?” Knock Out asked Starscream with an amused smirk; that had been just the kind of thing he’d wanted to find out!

“I suppose I’d better help…” He walked over to grab one of the buckets and then dragged his feet towards the Vehicon area; one of them would be bound to have told _all_ of the others…

About a cycle later…

“There are only a few more corridors left to clean…”

“And the Bridge; shouldn’t one of you ask Lord Megatron if we can go in there to clean?” Airachnid told them; she wasn’t going to be the one to do it!

“His fan-mech should do it.” Starscream suggested. Dreadwing ignored the quip and commed Megatron.

:: Sir, we need you to not be in there so we can clean. ::

:: Oh… Is it here you are cleaning next? I’d better find somewhere else to do my dre… scheming. :: It didn’t take long for Megatron to come through the doors, rubbing his optics.

“I can’t help feeling he was taking a nap!” Starscream whispered to the others, who started sniggering.

“What are you two dolts sniggering at?” Megatron turned to glare at them.

“Starscream just told a funny joke, my liege.” Knock Out lied; hoping the apparently just woken up Lord didn’t realise.

“Enough messing about! I’m not in there now, so you can get to work!” Megatron stormed off.

“What _were_ you two sniggering at?” Dreadwing asked when Megatron was out of audio range.

“I’d said ‘I can’t help feeling he was taking a nap!’” Starscream told Dreadwing.

“I know he was; he usually does at this time of the solar cycle.”

“Are you certain you’re Dreadwing? I thought Dreadwing worshiped the ground Megatron walked on!” Knock Out acted overly shocked.

“Obviously you being in the Dare Club has made you rebellious!” Airachnid sniggered.

“I think I know just the sort of dare to give you now, Dreadwing!” Starscream told him.

“You know how Megatron was just in here…”

“Taking a nap on that throne there, yes Starscream.” The others sniggered.

“I dare you to write something on that throne there, using the cleaning fluid!”

“But…” Dreadwing pointed at a certain mech who hadn’t moved, but probably heard what they’d just said.

“Drat! That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything.” Starscream sounded annoyed.

“Dreadwing would get caught if he tried anything…” Knock Out seemed disappointed.

“We could get him to move so we could clean the area around his work station; I could write something while he is away…”

“We might be able to shift him for a few kliks…” Airachnid hoped so; there weren’t any cameras to catch them in here!

“Soundwave, Megatron has said you can have a 5 klik break while we clean around here.” Dreadwing hoped Soundwave believed him. Soundwave nodded his head in understanding before heading off towards the door. After the door had closed they quickly got to work.

“We’ll clean around here, you write something on that.” Starscream pointed at the throne.

Dreadwing thought for a few nanokliks about what he could write on there. Then, an idea came to him. _I wrote it on his wall; I suppose writing it here for all to see would be ten times worse!_ Dreadwing dipped his finger in the cleaning fluid and drew a heart shape. _I can’t help feeling there was something missing last time… Like maybe an arrow…_ He drew an arrow sticking out of the heart’s top right and bottom left. He then wrote the same two names that had been in the heart that was on Megatron’s wall. He stood back to have a look.

_I’ll just have to make sure that Soundwave gets the blame for this again; he won’t notice the drawing on the throne… But Megatron will!_ Dreadwing then started cleaning around the base of the throne; before Soundwave came back in and realised what had been going on. The other three members worked their way towards him, to make sure that it looked like they’d all been working in the same area.

Not long after that, Soundwave walked back through the door. He noticed it _did_ look a lot cleaner beside his workstation and got back to work; leaving the Dare Club to their cleaning. About a breem later they’d managed to clean the room completely, and so quietly walked out.

:: Soundwave is going to get a fright when Megatron shouts at him again! :: Starscream wished he could have been there to see that!

:: Of course he is; Megatron’s crush is scrawled on his throne for _anyone_ who goes in there to see! :: Dreadwing decided not to mention that he had a picture of the drawing for a Vehicon to scatter across the Nemesis network.

:: Guess we’d better make a start on the rest of the corridors… ::

“Wait a klik, Knocks.” Airachnid held up one of her hands. He turned around to see what she wanted and then stood still.

“You know how both myself and Starscream are ticklish?” She asked him.

“This is going to be another dare, isn’t it?” Knock Out wasn’t sure he liked the sound of this.

“What about you?” She asked him; ignoring his question.

“No! Of course not! Where’d you get that idea from?” He told them a little too quickly.

“In that case it shouldn’t bother you being stuck to the wall for half a breem while we tickle you then, should it?”

“Wait, wha…” Now he knew he didn’t like the sound of this!

“I dare you to stand still for half a breem and be tickled!” Airachnid looked at him to see if he looked bothered by this dare. He hadn’t made a sarcastic comment but didn’t look too scared by the prospect.

“You said stuck to the wall a nanoklik ago…” Knock Out hoped he wouldn’t regret bringing that up…

“Stand with your back to that wall, both arms above your head.” Airachnid pointed to one of the walls of the corridor. He reluctantly went and stood beside the wall like she’d told him to do. She shot some webbing around his wrists to hold his arms still. _I hope that no one else sees this… I’ll end up looking a complete fool!_

“Why’d you make him raise his arms?”

“Because, if he’s anything like you, he’ll try and use his arms to protect himself.” Airachnid paused.

“And, if he is ticklish at all, maybe one of his tickly spots is under his arms; like you, Star _scream_ ” She said his name like that on purpose and he growled in response. The last time they’d had a tickle fight, she’d won; and he ended up screaming at her to stop it!

“Do I have to tickle him, or can I just watch you two torture him?” Dreadwing asked.

“T-torture?! I don’t want to be tortured! It hurts!” Knock Out looked scared.

“In that case, do you forfeit you coward?” Starscream smugly asked him.

“Yes!”

“Are you a mech or a petro-rat? At least Starscream takes his punishments like a mech!” Airachnid asked him. Knock Out grumbled before shouting at her.

“I’ll do this, if just to prove I’m no coward like a certain flyer!” Airachnid and Starscream both flexed their claws at his response. He tensed up; he wasn’t fond of claws being raised at him, they tended to result in his finish getting scratched! He then felt two sets of claws lightly wiggling against his sides. The other three saw him squirm a little and bite his lip.

:: It seems he is ticklish… ::

:: Now to get him to start pleading with us to make it stop! ::

:: Like you do, Starscream? :: Starscream growled at Airachnid’s response. He decided not to say anything to her and instead tickled under Knock Out’s arms. He wriggled about a bit, but apparently that part of his body wasn’t sensitive either. Airachnid lightly rubbed her fingers against his stomach. _That_ got a response.

“Not there…” He whispered, as if trying not to show that this was affecting him.

“What am I not supposed to do… this?” Airachnid wriggled her fingers across his stomach, slightly harder this time.

“Ah! No!” He wriggled about with more force; trying to escape and trying not to laugh. Starscream seemed to think that he could help here and started to join in. That did it.

“Hey! Stop it! This isn’t funny!”

“Then why are you laughing so much, Knocks?” He tried to growl at Airachnid but it ended up more of a squeak when Starscream decided to start tickling his sides.

“Haven’t… you… tortured… me… enough… yet?” He managed to gasp out between fits of laughter.

“I think not; you need at least another two kliks of this ‘torture’; Airachnid said half a breem after all.” Starscream told him.

“Please… stop…! I’ll-do-anything!” He quickly gasped out. They paused in their tickling for a few nanokliks.

“Anything?” Airachnid asked him.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“ _I_ heard it; and I’m stood over here out of the way!” Dreadwing told him.

“Scrap. What is it you want me to do…?” Knock Out seemed resigned to the idea of doing something horrible now. Starscream and Airachnid shared a look before turning back to him. They both had an evil smirk on their faces.

“You know how you kissed Breakdown a few solar cycles ago…?” Starscream sounded smug.

“I really don’t like where this is going…”

“Your forfeit is to shout out what you think of his kissing!” Airachnid told him. Knock Out whined in response.

“Do I have a choice?”

“You can stand still and be tickled for another two kliks and shriek like a femme, or you can shout out what you think of your best friend’s kisses for all the Vehicons to hear!” Starscream smugly told him.

“Can you let me down from the wall? I think I’ll just shout out what you said…” He asked Airachnid reluctantly. Her smirk widened. She walked over and removed the webbing from his wrists. He walked slowly towards the middle of the corridor. He raised both of his hands to his face and shouted along the corridor.

“I think Breakdown has a sexy kiss!” Knock Out could have sworn that it echoed in that corridor.

“I wonder if Breakdown is wandering the corridors…” Dreadwing innocently commented. The comment however made the other two burst out laughing.

“If he is, I hope he heard that!” Starscream seemed to like this idea.

“You into mechs, Knocks? What with you kissing Breakdown and that crush on Optimus Prime…” Airachnid sniggered; his cheeks had gone pale blue.

“I’m very much into femmes; or I would be if Starscream hadn’t claimed the only femme on the Nemesis!” He told them suggestively. They heard something coming over the intercoms just after Knock Out had spoken.

‘Why did nobody tell me I could come back in here? It looks like it’s been clean for a while now…’

“That sounds like its coming from the throne room…” Dreadwing told the others; who also went quiet and listened.

“Who dares?!” Megatron went silent at that point. His cheeks went pale blue for a few nanokliks. _The only mech I’ve ever told about this was… Soundwave._ Megatron growled in realisation.

“Soundwave, care to explain why you decided to write on my throne?” Megatron managed to sound calm, but the Vehicons in there knew to stay back; his temper was _extremely_ unpredictable.

“ _You don’t really believe that_ I _threw that do you?_ ” Soundwave played back a recording of Starscream’s voice.

“You are the only one I confided in about this; so explain who else it could have been!” Megatron raised his voice at the end. Soundwave remained silent; he knew it had to have been one of the Dare Club, but he had no way to prove it!

Meanwhile, in the corridors…

“And so Dreadwing manages to blame his dare on Soundwave for the third time!” Knock Out grumbled; he wished he could get away with these sorts of things!

“Speaking of dares…” Starscream trailed off; hoping Knock Out would get the idea.

“Isn’t it your turn to dare Airachnid?” Dreadwing asked him.

“You know, I do believe you are right!” He turned to look at her.

“I know now that you have been fragging Starscream…” _And I heard from_ his _mouth!_ Knock Out thought amusedly to himself.

“Hey! Don’t say that so loud!”

“Shut it, Screamer.” He then turned to look at her again.

“But you also don’t seem to mind kissing other mechs…”

“Care to explain how you know that?” She asked him.

“Breakdown seemed in a rather good mood after you got him to kiss you; and I don’t think it was just because of that.” Knock Out smirked at her.

“I’m not the only one who thinks he’s got a sexy kiss.” Airachnid told him and he growled in response.

“I wonder if you’d be willing to kiss other mechs as willingly as you do Breakdown…” He told her. Dreadwing hoped that his twin wasn’t the mech in question. Starscream silently hoped Soundwave was. Airachnid seemed to have an idea what he was going to ask now.

“I dare you to kiss the next high ranking officer to come around that corner!” Airachnid smirked and turned to whisper to Starscream.

“That isn’t part of the Dare Club, before you tell Starscream to walk around there!” _Frag. How’d he know I was going to do that?_ Airachnid grumbled; she’d been caught out.

“What if _Megatron_ comes around that corner?” Airachnid shuddered at the thought.

“Then you better hope he doesn’t mind femmes just kissing him for no apparent reason!” Knock Out told her smugly. She scowled; hoping it was either Breakdown or Skyquake that appeared next, the other two might rip her apart if she tried anything! They all then heard the sound of footsteps from around the corner.

“I wonder who it is…” Dreadwing hoped it wasn’t Skyquake; he’d get a very nasty shock!

“I hope it’s Soundwave!”

“I don’t think we’d get much of a reaction from him, Starscream.” Knock Out sounded smug.

“And anyway; where would I kiss? I’m not even sure he has a mouth I could kiss!” Airachnid then heard the footsteps get louder. It sounded like they were just out of sight, so she walked towards the corner.

“We need to stop finding each other in the corridors like this!” The mech that walked around the corner didn’t seem as surprised as he probably should have been.

“Is the same thing that happened the last few times we met in the corridors going to happen again this time, Airachnid?” He asked her.

“You might be in luck, Breakdown.” She told him, before trying to back him into the wall.

“Not this time.” Breakdown spun her around so she had her back to the wall and was pinned against it.

“Wha-what are you doing?” She seemed nervous; she didn’t like being backed into a corner like this. _Is this how Starscream feels every time I do this? If so, I can see why he doesn’t like it!_

“Making sure you don’t escape before I can…” Breakdown didn’t finish telling them what he was going to do, as Airachnid pushed her lips against his. It only lasted a few nanokliks before she pulled away. Breakdown then heard laughing coming from somewhere and looked around. He spotted the other three members of the Dare Club stood not far from where he and Airachnid were, all laughing at this.

“You better not be pretending to be Airachnid again, Knock Out.” Said mech stopped laughing now, the other two started to laugh harder!

“I’m not pretending to be Airachnid, I’m right here!” He told Breakdown.

“Com me something only he would know, if you really are Knock Out; you should be able to tell me one of his secrets.” Breakdown apparently still hadn’t got over kissing his best friend.

:: You buff out all of my scratches when Screamer or Big M decides to scratch my finish for street racing… :: Knock Out hoped that he hadn’t told anyone else that…

:: You must be Knock Out, only _you_ call Megatron that! :: Knock Out sighed in relief at what Breakdown told him.

“I’ll let you all get back to cleaning; it won’t do itself after all!” Breakdown wandered off in a slightly better mood.

“Looks like Airachnid is just as willing to kiss other mechs, Starscream!” Dreadwing told him and he stopped laughing.

“She’ll have only done that because you dared her to…”

“Are you sure about that?” Knock Out asked, motioning for her to come over to him. She walked towards him; much to Starscream’s annoyance. She stopped a few steps back from him.

:: You said you were into femmes… ::

:: I do believe so, where are you… ::

:: How would you like to get your tongue into my mouth? :: She thought she heard a moan before the answer came through.

:: I think I’d very much like that. ::

:: Come here then, robotic Romeo! :: Knock Out could almost hear her sniggering at the end. He did as she told him and was now stood in front of her. She quickly shot webbing at his hands, to stick them by his sides.

“Hey! What are you…” He didn’t get to finish what he was saying as she pressed her lips against his. He felt her sliding her tongue against his lips so let his slide out to battle for dominance. Starscream couldn’t believe it. _Just what does she think she is doing? I thought she liked me!_ He saw her lean back at that point and so shouted at her.

“What were you doing? I thought you chose _me_!”

“She was making me feel good, and annoying you apparently!” Knock Out told him flippantly.

“I did choose you, but you are so easy to annoy… I thought it would be fun to kiss other mechs and wind you up; you are funny when you get frustrated!” Airachnid then laughed at his reaction. He growled at her.

“You better be willing to make it up to me…”

“In berth, I’ll bet.” Knock Out suggested. Starscream’s cheeks went blue at the suggestion.

“I wasn’t thinking of that at all! Get your head out of the drain for once!” Starscream shouted at him.

“Come on you three; there are only a few more corridors to clean, and the quicker they are clean, the quicker we can go and get clean ourselves.” Dreadwing picked up one of the buckets and wandered off around the corner. The other three followed behind him at a slower pace.

XxX

Two cycles later, Officer’s wash racks…

“I’ll be glad to get all the muck off; I’m sure Megatron poured… whatever that horrible stuff was over the floor of that corridor on purpose!”

“The muck didn’t bother me all that much…”

“Maybe because you were purposefully making me clean the floor, and you purposefully waited until after I’d cleaned along the walls to start your cleaning, Starscream!” Knock Out growled at him.

“What, do you not like dirt Knock Out?” Starscream asked innocently; he knew fine well Knock Out didn’t like to get mucky, and had made him clean off the muck on the floor on purpose. _Payback for him convincing Airachnid to kiss him earlier!_ Starscream smugly thought to himself. A few nanokliks later, he was sure he could feel something stroking his…

“Airachnid! There are other mechs here! Do you mind?”

“No I don’t, and neither do you if what I’m feeling digging into my stomach is anything to go by!”

“Ah! You’d better be joking!” Starscream’s cheeks went bright blue.

“You are so easy to wind up, you know that?” She sniggered and he growled at her.

“You two, you do know that _anyone_ could walk in at any time.” A voice came from the other side of the bath. Airachnid turned her head around to look at him, without moving from where she was sat.

“Dreadwing, I pretty much told the Vehicons that Starscream is my berth mate; that means everyone else on the ship will know by now!”

“That doesn’t mean you can sit on his lap Airachnid, stroking his…” She heard a voice that wasn’t one of the Dare Club and actually jumped. She and the rest of the turned around, looking a bit spooked; they hadn’t heard anyone open the door!

“How was that sentence going to end Breakdown? I hope you remember I’m your superior!” Starscream told him crossly.

“I was going to say cockpit; since none of you would be stupid enough to be actually naked... right?” Breakdown didn’t like the silence that answered him.

“Apparently Breakdown wasn’t here when we were wandering the corridors in our protoforms for the solar cycle!” Knock Out told him.

“What!? You actually did that?”

“In other words, we all have seen each other naked before.” Airachnid snuggled into Starscream at that point, turning his cheeks pale blue.

“Tell me I _didn’t_ just hear that…” Dreadwing turned around and looked at his twin, who was stood in the doorway.

“Hear what?” He asked.

“That you were wandering around the corridors in your protoform…” Skyquake answered him, hoping that this wasn’t the case.

“I have wandered around in my protoform and might have even been seen by more than a few Vehicons…” Skyquake whined in response to that answer.

“Why is that a problem?” Knock Out asked him.

“We are twins…” Skyquake pointed at Dreadwing and then at himself while saying this. “I’m sure you can figure the rest out.”

“Are you just going to stand in the doorway, or are you going to join us?” Starscream asked. Skyquake’s answer was to walk inside and shut the door. About half a klik later, both he and Breakdown and climbed into the bath beside them.

“No pelvic plating, you two!” Airachnid told them.

“W-why?” Skyquake nervously asked.

“Because none of the other mechs have got any on, that’s why!” Dreadwing’s cheeks turned slightly pale blue when she said that; he didn’t want his brother to know that! Breakdown removed his while Skyquake was asking about it and put it on the side of the bath. After he saw that, Skyquake reluctantly did the same. Airachnid quickly ducked her head underwater. She heard muffled cries that sounded like ‘Hey!’ and saw the hands of two of the mechs in the bath move to hide their private parts. She’d quickly managed to take a shot of Skyquake before he covered himself up. _I think that the highest ranked Vehicon is going to want that image!_ She lifted her head back out of the water and quickly spotted both of the mechs’ cheeks were blue.

“Why’d you do that?” Skyquake nervously asked, not sure he would like the answer.

“She apparently likes to look at mechs who have their length on show, and compare them.” Knock Out told them.

“Anyway, how do you guys expect to get clean in here without any soap?” Breakdown had moved his hands down by his sides now, apparently not bothered.

“I do believe Breakdown has a point.” Knock Out then looked around for the soap.

“Starscream has the stuff over here.” Airachnid told them. He seemed to realise this fact just then and picked up the bottle. He poured some of the fluid into the bath and then swirled it around with his hands, creating lots of bubbles.

“I suppose your sweetspark is going to get you nice and clean, eh Screamy?” Breakdown asked him suggestively.

:: I’ll do your back Knocks, before you ask… :: He commed his friend; he didn’t want the others to get the wrong idea.

:: Anyway, Screamer and Airachnid will wash each other, and so will the twins. So only you would be able to do that. ::

“Don’t call me that!” Starscream shouted at Breakdown.

“Come on, you get up there and I’ll wash you.” Airachnid gestured for him to get out of the bath and he obliged her, keeping his back to the other mechs. The others apparently thought this was a good idea, as they quickly copied Starscream and climbed out. Airachnid then climbed out beside him and started dipping the sponge in the bubbles, before lathering them over him.

“Don’t you think you could cover your parts with bubbles?”

“I suppose I could Star; after all I have done that before!” She was reminding him of the time when he’d ended up pinned to the wall in the Vehicon wash racks. She scooped up some of the bubbles and used them to cover her parts up. She had a mischievous thought then. She filled the sponge up with water and squeezed it out over Starscream’s head.

“What was that for?!” He got a bit of a shock.

“For the sake of frightening you; and it obviously worked!”

“Right, that’s it!” Starscream scooped up some bubbles and rubbed them on Airachnid’s head.

“Oh, I get it; you want to have a fight with this stuff…” She paused and scooped up some bubbles.

“Then you got one!” She rubbed the bubbles down his stomach roughly. When the other four looked over at them they’d backed away from each other a little, and were trying to throw clumps of bubbles at each other.

“Are they… fighting?” Dreadwing asked.

“I think they’re playing with the bubbles. It just looks like they’re fighting.” Knock Out told them.

“Either way, looks kinda fun.” Breakdown very carefully grabbed a handful of bubbles; making sure that Knock Out wasn’t looking. Dreadwing hadn’t noticed Skyquake doing exactly the same. Both he and Knock Out got a shock when a handful of bubbles was rubbed in their faces.

“I hope you’d like to find out what this soap tastes like, Breakdown…” Knock Out moved to get a handful of the bubbles. Dreadwing had also picked up some bubbles and he threw them at Skyquake. It appeared that they were all going to fight with the bubbles.

A short while later…

Megatron was wandering along the corridor, not far from the wash racks. _I’m sure I heard laughter coming from along the corridor…_ He got closer to the wash racks and he was definitely sure he heard it now. When he reached the door, he quietly slid it open. He saw the six officers he couldn’t find (He knew where Soundwave was; working at his workstation, as usual) rolling and playing in white stuff he thought had to be bubbles. They were mostly covered in them but he could see that they clearly didn’t have any armour on (he was thankful the bubbles covered _that_ area on all of them!).

Starscream was kneeling beside Airachnid, wiggling his fingers against her sides (Megatron couldn’t work out what kind of torture that was, but Airachnid was telling him to stop it; so it had to be bad). Dreadwing and Skyquake were the two rolling around in the stuff, occasionally stopping when one of them had their shoulders on the ground (Megatron thought the humans called this wrestling; but he wasn’t sure). Knock Out was also being subjected to whatever kind of torture it was Airachnid was enduring, but it was his stomach that Breakdown’s fingers were rubbing against.

Megatron blinked in disbelief closing the door and walk off back along the corridor. _I think I’ll just leave them alone for now; they have finished their cleaning after all…_

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll leave that there. I don’t think I need to say any more. They’ve finished Megatron’s dare and so the Dare Club has been disbanded. I couldn’t work out how to end this, so sorry if the ending seems really bad… And Starscream and Airachnid are together! (In this fic anyways)  
> Dreadwing seems to be very good at getting Soundwave blamed for his pranks (that the others dare him to do)! Knock Out (and Starscream and Airachnid) are ticklish (apparently) and have fights with others (or each other in the case of Starscream and Airachnid)! In case you were wondering the bath is like a Cybertronian sized hot tub type thing and the ‘soap’ is bubble bath type stuff for Cybertronians. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
